Kekkei Genkai
by Trausti
Summary: After loosing her parents and teammate Sakura runs of in rage only to discover a bloodline limit... Training to become a medical ninja and to understand her new abilities she reaches places she never would have thought she'd reach before... ;P
1. Chapter 1

There are many secrets kept in Konoha, some better hidden than others, like the fact that the nine tailed fox was sealed in side one Uzumaki Naruto and the truth about the Uchiha slaughter. Some secrets there are unknown by even the one it concerns, which is the case for Haruno Sakura kunoichi of the village hidden in the leaves.

Said kunoichi has more secrets that she keeps from her friends and even her sensei, while Sakura's mood went down after the chuunin exams every body thought that it was only because the near death experience she had with Gaara when in fact it was because her mother and father had died on that day protecting the hideout were the villagers had been brought to. Sakura was the only one that knew that fact for the other shinobi did not know that they had been ex-ninja.

Most just thought that they hadn't been quick enough to get in the shelter and had landed in the crossfire, the bodies were never identified.

For Sakura she never told anyone of the fact her parents were dead and let people assume what they wished so she could live on and not be taken to live somewhere else, the only person she ever told was the fifth Hokage Tsunade and that wasn't until years later.

* * *

Sakura had been training under the fifth for some months now and she was gradually getting better and better by the day. As she trained more she got over her grieve and vowed to honor her mother and father by excel in her training to become a medical ninja and to never be the weak link in a team again.

Then when she thought that everything would go well Sasuke left the village and broke Sakura's already weak spirits, that is when she stopped hearing from her Inner altogether.

Soft sobs could be heard in the woods surrounding Konoha and if you just happened to be walking by you could see a pink haired 13 year old girl crying her eyes out. Sakura felt weak right now, weak and pathetic just like Sasuke always said she was and he was right.

She couldn't stop him from leafing and it was her fault that Neji, Choji, Kiba and Naruto were now in the hospital recovering from the failed mission to bringing him back. If only she had been strong enough then she could have battled him and then maybe someone would have heard them and stopped him, just if she had been strong enough.

Sakura's sadness then turned in to anger, anger at her weakness, anger for what her friend had to endure, but mostly she was angry at that jerk for leaving her and his friends.

Standing up from the damp ground Sakura walked up to the next big tree, she wasn't going to be weak any longer, she would train till she dropped down from exhaustion, she would make him pay for what he did to her and all her precious people.

She pulled back her fist and smashed it in to the tree making it shake from the sear force she used, Sakura was not satisfied with that results, she wanted to let all her steam out and this just wasn't cutting it. Then she remembered Tsunade's inhuman strength and Sakura pulled back her first again, this time she filled it up with chakra, and hit the tree again with the results of the tree going down in to the next tree and taking that down with it.

Sakura was pleased with that but her anger wasn't gone, on the contrary it seemed to have grown more intense and Sakura started smashing down every tree and rock she could lay her hands on. Soon there were no more trees near her and still the anger didn't go away, Sakura wanted so badly to make it go away that she just stared to run, remembering that her mother had told her that when feeling overwhelmed it was good to run it out.

So she ran and after a while Sakura felt her feet grow tired but still she wasn't satisfied. She bent down and placed her hands on the ground running on all fours like she had seen both Kiba and Naruto do before.

She felt like she was running faster like this and more naturally, after she had been running on full speed for over three hours Sakura finally felt her anger subdue but instead she felt like she was changing. Stopping near a river Sakura looked down in her reflection and gasped.

Looking up on her was a young girl with pink catlike ears on top of her head, a matching tail and eyes that were green slits. Sakura's hand flew up to her head and felt that it was indeed her ears that were sticking out and then she turned her head and looked down her back seeing the tail was also real.

She reached down and took it in her hands bringing it so she could see it better, it reached all around her and she could easily tickle her nose with it if she wanted to. When Sakura had determined that she was in fact awake and not having some crazy dream she sat on the ground next to the river contemplating what this all meant.

Sakura sat there until twilight, she had only come to one conclusion, her parents. There must be some kind of bloodline limits in her family that they hadn't told her about and now it was coming forth.

Sakura was troubled, she didn't know if she should tell someone about this or if she should keep it to her self. While she was walking back home she thought about anything that her parent might have told her in the past but that she didn't understand at the time and then it hit her.

It was when she was six and had found a field full of exotic blue roses, she had gone to her mother and told her about it and asked her if she should tell Ino and her mother had answered.

"_It's always good to share a secret with your friends, but sometimes it's better to keep secrets to yourself to protect your friends." Young Sakura tilted her head confused. "How so?" Her mother just laughed at her and patted her head. "You'll find out some day, but I think it's a good idea to tell Ino about your field." _

Sakura then decided to keep this to her self, at least for the time begin, just to be safe.

It took her the entire night to reach Konoha again and meanwhile the tail and ears faded away, Sakura had no idea as to why or how they disappeared or even how they came in the first place.

Just as she was coming to the gates they were opening and the guards were surprised to see Sakura come walking to them. "Sorry." Sakura said as she reached them. "I must have fallen asleep last night out in the woods."

The taller one of the guards nodded to her. "That's ok just don't let it happen again." Sakura smiled at them and waved as she walked away. Knowing that she had training with her new sensei in only couple of hours she headed home to change and get something to eat for she hadn't eaten anything sins breakfast the day before.

After she had eaten Sakura had another hour till her training and decided to go see how Naruto and the others were doing. Walking in to the hospital Sakura met Ino who was probably there to see her teammate. Waving to her Sakura went up to the desk for information about what rooms Kiba, Choji, Neji and Naruto were. Ones she got that she walked up to the next floor, deciding to see Choji first.

When Sakura saw him she was a little shocked, he was thin and oddly enough attractive. Sakura walked up to him gaining his attention that had been directed to the window by his bed. "Oh hey Sakura, how are you?" The always calm and kind boy asked.

"I think I'm the one supposed to ask you that Choji but thanks anyway, I'm fine, you?" The boy smiled at her. "Just great beside the fact that I'm dying of hunger and Ino isn't letting me get anything to eat."

Sakura smiled and signaled for him to wait a moment, going out the door. When she came back in she was holding a tray full of food making the male on the bed almost drool. "Thank you Sakura, you're a life saver." He said in between bites.

Sakura giggled behind her hand. "Anything to make one of my friends happy, plus I don't think it suits you to be this _small_." Choji smiled at her, his mouth full of food. "Anyway I have to go now if I'm going to visit all of the other guys, see you later Choji." Sakura waved and walked out feeling a bit better after seeing him so well, next stop Kiba.

When she stepped in to his room her mood dropped a little. There he was sitting with a sad look watching Akamaru that was lying on a pillow on the floor all bandaged up. "Hey, how are you two?" Sakura said quietly and made her way to his bed, sitting down on the edge.

"We're fine, or at least we will be after couple of days." Kida said giving her a smirk. "It takes more than a crazy sound ninja to take us down." Sakura smiled back at him then standing up she crunched down next to Akamaru.

"He looks awful, will he recover alright?" The only answer Sakura got was a small growl and a bark from the white dog. "He doesn't appreciate begin called awful." Kiba said laughing a little. "I'm sorry boy, I didn't mean to offend you." Sakura said patting the small dogs head and giving him a kiss on the nose, which he seemed to appreciate if you went by the lick he gave Sakura's nose in stead.

"I better get going, two down two to go." Sakura stood up and smiled at Kiba before she walked out, but just as the door was about to close she heard Kiba say. "You're a one lucky dog, you know that right?" And then a soft bark came and laughter.

Sakura now made her way to Naruto's room that was on the third floor, slowly opening the door she hoped to avoid begin squeezed in a hug but no such luck. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Was her only warning before the loud mouth blond came crashing in to her.

Usually Sakura would have punched him of off her but instead she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. "I'm so glad you're ok." She said letting go and allowed him to pull her up. "I'm sorry Sakura, I couldn't bring him home. But I promise that I'll do it, I won't fail you." Naruto said serious.

"No Naruto." Sakura said shaking her head. "Don't do it because of me, we'll bring him home together because that's our duty and 'cause we won't let a friend ruin him self like that." Naruto stood there looking at her a little shocked but than a grin spread on his face and he placed a hand over her shoulders. "Yes, together."

Sakura led him to his bed and made him sit down. "So how are you doing, I'm guessing bored out of your mind, am I right?" Sakura asked sitting on the end of the bed facing her friend. "Yeah, granny Tsunade won't let me go even if I'm perfectly fine." The blond said crossing his arms with a stubborn look on his face.

Sakura giggled and shook her head, always the same old Naruto at least that was one thing that would be constant in her life. She sat there for a few minutes and talked to him but then she left to pay her final visit, Neji.

Sakura now made her way down to the first floor and to the room she had been told he was recovering in. Sakura poked her head in to the room, she didn't know Neji as well as the others so she wasn't sure if he wanted her to come in or not.

"Don't worry Haruno, I won't bite you." Came the cool voice of the Hyuuga prodigy, Sakura blushed a little and opened the door more and entered the room. "Neji-san I came her to see how you were doing." Sakura said walking to stand beside the bed with her hands clasped in front of her a small smile on her lips.

"I am doing just fine considering the fact I had an arrow through me." Neji said looking up at the pinkette, wondering why she was here, it couldn't be just because she was worried for his health, she hardly even knew him.

"I'm glad that you're ok, as well as the others." Neji raced an eyebrow but otherwise kept a plain look on his face. "Yes, tell me how they are doing, I haven't seen them sins I was committed."

Sakura smiled at him and told him in a short version how the others were fairing in the hospital. After she had told him she looked at the clock the hung on the wall from across his bed. "Oh, shit! Tsunade's going to kill me."

Sakura all but ran out but then she stuck her head back in. "I'm sorry Neji-san, but I have to go. Get well soon." And she was out of there quicker than you can say "Banana on a stick"

* * *

**A/N : Yay my first long canon fic... Hope you like it and just to tell you right now then the story will be around 11 chapters... I have everything laid down just have to tend to the finall details and such... Pleace review and I'll update... At least tow reviews a chapter and I'm happy... ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was right, Tsunade wasn't happy to be kept waiting, she was standing at the practice ground with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. Sakura came to a skidding halt in front of her and bowed. "I'm so sorry for being late Tsunade-sama, I lost track of time visiting Naruto and the others at the hospital."

Sakura looked up to her sensei face and was terrified by the look she was getting, a wide grin one that would rival Naruto's was plastered on the Hokages face.

"That's alright Sakura, now lets get started." Sakura gulped and followed Tsunade, this wasn't going to be easy going by the fact there were mountains of balls there and Sakura didn't have any sleep that night.

"Now Sakura we'll begin were we left of last time, you should remember what I told you then." Sakura nodded and said. "Medical ninja's most important skill is to be able to doge the opponents attack." Tsunade smiled at that and picked up a ball. "Now, on with the training." She threw the ball at high speed hitting Sakura in the stomach making her loose her breath.

This went on for the good part of the hour but then Sakura started to fell the change, she wasn't getting hit as much and she started to see the balls clearer and after awhile she could avoid them altogether.

Tsunade seemed to catch the change too and when they finally stopped Sakura was beeped. "Well Sakura you did well, I think this is the first time I've seen anyone recover so fast, I didn't hit you even ones in the last fifteen minutes." The Hokage praised her.

Sakura just gave out a shaky laugh and straightened up. "Thanks Tsunade-sama, at the end of the training I think I started to see things clearer." She said truthfully. "Yes and you stared to move a lot faster also." Tsunade said patting her on the back.

"I did?" Sakura hadn't noticed that just that her eyesight started to get better. "Yes, but Sakura, the guards at the gate said that a pink haired kunoichi came through it from the forest early in the morning and that she said that she had slept there." Sakura looked down at the ground and started to play with the grass with her toes. "You shouldn't sleep out there alone, why on earth were you out there in the first place?" Tsunade continued.

"Well I was so upset about the boys that I had to get out but to my defense, I technically didn't _sleep_out there." Sakura looked up to her senseis face that said. "Explain." Sakura gave a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of her head, reminding the fifth of Naruto when in trouble. "You see I was so upset that I ran, I ran quite far actually and when I collapsed I walked back home, that's when I got back."

Tsunade was surprised at this, she hadn't slept the previous night and still she was able to keep her focus and dodge her attacks today. "Sakura my dear, you never cease to surprise me, I'll tell you that." Tsunade said and laughed. "Anyway sins you did so good today and you haven't slept I'm giving you the rest of the day of, so go home and sleep, you must be exhausted."

Sakura smiled and nodded to her sensei that turned around and walked back to her office and mountain of paperwork.

* * *

Sakura had no intentions to go to her house and get some sleep, to be honest with her self she wasn't tired at all, drained from the training yes but not sleepy tired. So she headed in to town to get something to eat and then she was going to the woods and find out what set of her kekkei genkai and if she could she would practice what she could do with it.

Sakura was heading to the ramen shop Naruto lived for and on the way she saw Tenten walking down the street, passing each other they waved making Sakura look over her shoulder and miss the person that was standing in front of her.

"Yelp." Came the noise out of Sakura's mouth when she bumped in to said person, expecting to hit the ground she was surprised when she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her up. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going." Sakura said bowing and felling like an idiot.

"That's alright, I shouldn't have been standing there in the middle of the rode." Sakura's head snapped up, she knew this voice. "Kankuro?" She said shocked at seeing him there, sure she knew that the sand siblings had helped Naruto and the rest out but she had thought that they were long gone back home.

"Uhh… do I know you?" The purple faced male asked tilting his head trying to remember her. "Nah not really." Sakura said used to begin forgotten when people met the team, they always seemed to remember Naruto and Sasuke better.

"Now I remember you're that chick in Naruto's team, the one that saved the traitor from Gaara by jumping in front of him." Sakura glared at him. "He wasn't a traitor then." She hissed and was surprised to feel her eyes shift it to those of a cat, but only for a moment.

"Didn't mean to offend you." Kankuro said holding his hands up. "That's ok, I was going to get something to eat, care to join me?" Sakura asked a smile gracing her lips. Kankuro was a little freaked out by the sudden change of mood but didn't show it. "

Are you buying?" He asked. "Nope." He just shrugged and nodded following her to the ramen stand. They sat there and surprisingly had a nice chat even if they did tease each other all along. Suddenly Sakura jumped up and held up a finger to Kankuro. "Wait here for just a minute I'll be right back." And then she was walking out of the stand.

"If you're even thinking about ditching me with the bill you'll have hell to pay!" He yelled at her, but from what he knew of her she wouldn't do that to anyone. A minute later Sakura was back holding two sticks and handing one to Kankuro. "Here you go, one stick of delicious dango."

Kankuro having never tasted this just looked at it with a weird look on his face. Sakura had already taken her first bite of the red dango and seemed to be enjoying it so Kankuro took the risk and nibbled a little at the red one. To his surprise it was really good and soon he had finished it all and wanted more.

Sakura giggled at how fast he ate it and handed him the green one from her stick. "Here, you can have this one, I never really liked the green ones." Thanking her he took it and soon it was all gone. "Well I better get going I'll see you around Kitty." Sakura said and was about to walk away when she heard Kankuro yell after her. "Yeah see you around Pinky!" Sakura laughed and shook her head.

She decided to go home first and make some arrangements about her cloths, it had been embarrassing as hell when she found out that her shorts had a hole in the back after the tail, thank god that she had been wearing a ninja dress.

Half an hour later she was in the same shorts with the hole and a black tube top to mach, she had placed her dress over that to hide the hole when walking through town.

She was standing in one of the least used training grounds, there were trees all around, shielding her from the eyes of other trainers, and there was also a small lake which was the reason that this place was used so little, it took over halve of the space and made the ground damper than usually.

Sakura disregarded her dress and sat down to think about how she could do this. She had already figured out that it had something to do with her emotions, like the first time and with Kankuro she had been angry, and also when she was in danger of getting hurt, like in training with Tsunade. So her options were to throw her self of a cliff or get angry, she choose angry for she had no idea if she would be able to pull through after she was of the cliff.

Sakura crossed her legs and started to think about everything that made her mad and/or upset, after sitting there for twenty minutes she got frustrated and started do bang her tail in the ground. "Wait, tail?" Sakura looked behind her and indeed there was a tail there, she reached out and grasped it, pulling it in front of her face like the firs time.

She studied it for a moment and then stood up deciding to try it out. She soon found out that is was just like another leg, she could bend it, make it snap to the ground and circle around her. Sakura then brought her hands to her head and found her catlike ears, she walked to the lake and looked down on her reflection trying to move her ears. It worked perfectly, just like when she moved her lips and nose she moved her ears with ease.

Sakura stayed in the training ground for hours and practiced in both changing her self back and forth and in moving her new limbs. When the sun was setting Sakura finally felt tired after draining her chakra and not sleeping that night.

She pulled on her dress and sat down to rest a little leaning up to a tree making the tail and ears go away, she sat there for a few minutes just watching the sunset. Her hair flew in her face, she had made it grow long again after the chuunin exams, and Sakura pushed it away irritated. She took out one of her kunai and placed it to her hair next to her face, deciding how short she was going to cut it, when sand wrapped around her wrist and stopped her.

She looked up and saw Gaara standing a few feet away from her looking puzzled over something. "Could you please let go of me?" Sakura asked tugging her hand away from the sand, only to be held tighter. "Why are you doing this?" Gaara asked making his sand pull her kunai wielding hand away from her.

"Because I feel like it, it's irritating me." Sakura said taking the kunai in her other hand only for the sand to grab it too. "I thought that you, a friend of Naruto, would never even think about doing something like this." Gaara was getting more confused by the minute, this friend of Naruto would take her life without a single regard to anyone's feelings, Naruto wouldn't allow it and neither would Gaara.

"Gaara I appreciate the concern but really it isn't any of your business, if I want to cut it I will." Gaara tightened the grip on her hands making her drop the kunai. "I won't allow you to do that, it would hurt Naruto's feelings." He said getting a little angry at the girl before him.

"How would it hurt his feelings, if it makes you feel any better I'll give him the strands of it, now let go!" Ok now Gaara was really confused, what on earth was she talking about, it most certainly wasn't the same thing as he was talking about.

"Alright I'll admit that you lost me there and that I have no idea of what you're talking about." Sakura gave him a weird look. "Ehh… I was talking about that it is none of your business if I cut my hair. What were you talking about?"

Gaara released her immediately and said. "I thought that you were going to kill your self." Sakura stood there shocked. "Well that explains it. Thank you for stopping me then, if I had been doing that it would have been a nice gesture."

Then taking up the kunai she was about to cut her hair but then stopped. "Hey can you do it? I mean you see it better than me and it would come out straighter." Gaara's sand shot forward and her hair was quickly much shorter, just above her shoulders. "Thanks Gaara, how does it look?" She took a little swirl for him to see and waited for an answer.

"Good." He just said making Sakura smile. "I better get going, I'll see you around." Sakura then waved to him and ran to her home for some much needed sleep.

* * *

**A/N : Wow two reviews already... Well I said that I wanted at least that before updating so now I'm updating... A little proud of my self for updating both this story and Da Sex Talk in the same hour... Same thing as before... 2 reviews and I'll update if I'm not asleep or working... Luv Ya All... ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

The next months Sakura trained like the little maniac she was, not sleeping every night and eating only when she had the time and then it was just an apple on her way somewhere. Soon the chuunin exams were up on them and Sakura teamed up with Ino and Choji sins Shikamaru had passed in the previous test and Naruto had gone of to train with Jiraja.

Sure there were a few bumps and burses along the way between the two girls but Sakura thought it was worth it, she had got her best girlfriend back only a day in to the second exam. The written exams went without a hitch for the tenth question was the same as last time.

Sakura's team made it through the forest in three days and was the second to arrive after the sand siblings, there were six teams that made it and ones again there had to be preliminary rounds, first of was Gaara and Temari. She knew she couldn't beet her little brother so she forfeited as soon as she could.

Next up were Kiba and Ino, she quickly took over Kiba's body but Akamaru didn't stop attacking her even if she was in his masters' body and when she was forced back she was easily beaten.

Shino battled a rain ninja, his bugs were useless when they were soaking wet and he had to enter the battle using only his strength, it came close but eventually Shino won over the rain ninja, Ibuki.

The defeated rain ninjas' teammate was next up facing Hinata, fortunately for her she had been practicing her new technique in water and could use some water based attacks he sent at her for her own advantage but after one particularly nasty attack she was defeated by Miho.

After that Lee and Choji were up, Choji put up a better fight then the previous year but he was still defeated by Lee, he just couldn't match the speed Lee mastered. Next were Tenten and a ninja from the Water country named Nina, Tenten was glad for that she didn't use wind technique like Temari had against her last time, throwing a swirl of kunais and shurikens the girl was easily defeated by her.

Neji finished his match against Kagede quickly by blocking all her chakra points and making her pass out. Kankuro's opponent was easily irritated by small taunts and teases on Kankuro's half, so she became reckless and ended up inside one of his puppets making him win the mach.

Sakura's match was the last and against the last rain ninja, Karai. Cracking her knuckles Sakura made her way down to were the girl was waiting for her. "If you move that slow then you might just forfeit Pinky." Sakura stopped in front of her and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." She just said and jumped away from her as the referee started the mach, just as the girl made to punch her. The girl didn't seem to be able hold her temper in check and started to madly attack Sakura, who just dodged it all.

When the girl stopped to catch her breath Sakura made her move and ran with amazing speed up to the girl and punched her in the stomach making her fly back and hit the wall with the consequences that there came a dent in it from the force the girl hit it.

The girl was out like a light and Sakura was declared winner and when she looked up to the shinobi that were watching she almost fell down laughing seeing the shocked faces of every single one in the room.

Tsunade called all the winners down to her so she could tell them about the third round, making them draw a note that would have a number on it. "Now from one to nine state your number and name." She said pointing Genma to be ready to write it down.

"Inuzuka Kiba, number one."

"Haruno Sakura, number two."

"Hyuuga Neji, number three."

"Sabaku no Kankuro, number four."

"Kagerou Miho, number five."

"Sabaku no Gaara, number six."

"Rock Lee, number the youthful seven."

"Aburame Shino, number eight."

"Tenten, number nine."

After they had done that Genma turned the notepad he had written on and pointed to it. "These are your fights, the one to win will fight in the next round and the loser will not fight again."

Sakura who had heard it all before kind of tuned him out and started to think about how she was going to win Kiba in the next month, she could always use a stink bomb on him but that could distract her as well, she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that everybody were leaving. Not until Kankuro placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her and make her throw him over her shoulder and in to the statue there.

"Owww, Pinky that hurt!" Kankuro said from his upside down position in front of her. "Oh, I am so sorry Kitty, you just startled me that's all." She said helping him up on his feet. "What on earth were you thinking about so badly that made you throw me in to a statue when I touched you, no mater what it was, never think of that again!" He said dusting him self of.

"Hehe, that's going to be rather tough considering that I was figuring out a way to beat Kiba in our mach." Sakura said walking next to him on the way out.

"Already? Damn woman, you're worse than that Shikamaru guy." Sakura just laughed at that shaking her head. "Well I also have to figure out how to beat you and Neji, considering who wins of course, and also Gaara if I make it that far."

Now it was his time to shake his head. "Oh you faithless have you no sense of honor, do you question my victory over the Hyuuga, I am ashamed that I know you." Sakura laughed at that and patted his back.

"I'm sure you'll do well against Neji, but your fight will be the one that is the most hardest for you both, he uses close combat fighting and you are a long distance fighter. It's impossible to guess who'll win."

Kankuro seemed to think that through and the nodded and stopped her by kneeling in front of her, they were in the middle of the street by now and people stared watching. "I beg for forgiveness my fair lady that I questioned your intelligent and reason. Do you forgive me?" He held his right hand over his heart with his head bowed down.

Sakura was amused and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Rise my good man, you have my forgiveness and I hope you'll learn from this to never doubt me again." Kankuro stood back up and grabbed Sakura by the waist lifting her up and twirling her around. "Yay, I've been forgiven, no need to be afraid by those scary punches." He practically yelled.

"Hahaha… Kankuro let my down or you'll have to be afraid that I puke all over you." Sakura said really getting dizzy. Kankuro let her down as soon as she said that and supported the dizzy girl who would have fallen otherwise.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you sick." He said scratching his neck. "That's alright Kitty, no harm done." Sakura said with a hand motion almost making her fall over if it weren't for Kankuro. "Yeah I can see that, come on I'll take you home, it's getting late Pinky."

Half way to Sakura's house she started to be able to walk by her self and when they were there she turned around to him smiling. "Thanks for walking me home Kitty. I was wondering though would you like to spar tomorrow, it would give us both a chance to see the others talent if me meet in the second round?"

Kankuro smiled at her and nodded. "I'd like that, then I'll see you at training ground twelve tomorrow, it's the only one I know." Sakura nodded at him and gave him a wave before closing her door and drop exhausted in her bed.

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for the short chapter... Promice to update tomorrow at the latest... Review please... ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

The next month went by in a flash, Sakura trained every day and got getter and better. She had gotten to Hinata before Neji could ask her not to help Sakura, so for the month she had an expert on the Byakugan and every move Neji knew and used.

She had also asked Choji and Ino to help her train and now she could fight on equal ground with Kiba and Akamaru in the first round and if it came to it Kankuro and his puppets. Even if Sakura had three sparring partners she still went training with Tsunade every morning before she went to meet up with Ino, Choji and Hinata.

Being the crazy little kunoichi she was Sakura didn't stop at that, she continued practicing on her kekkei genkai at every chance she got and soon she discovered more about it.

She could for example change only one part of her at a time if she so wished and with each part of her body she changed she always felt more stronger and not as drained of chakra, she figured out that with each change she got some kind of chakra boost and if she was calculating it correctly then if she changed five things on her body she would be as powerful as Gaara and Naruto.

She often toyed with the idea of what would happen if she would change completely and if she could even do that, but there was always something in her mind that warned her about that and she never dared to test her theory that she would be stronger than both Naruto and Gaara if she did that.

On one of her sessions in the underused training ground she tried to push more feeling and a little bit more chakra in to her actions when she was changing and to her excitement she looked down on her hands and saw that she now had claws like a cat.

Sakura then looked down at her feet and frowned, her combat boots were torn at the toes and claws on her feet were sticking out. Taking of her boots Sakura felt that her feet were much more flexible and that she could jump much higher without chakra now like this than she could before.

* * *

On the day of the final exam Sakura was all jittery on the inside, not because of the fight but 'cause of the fact that she was going to fight in front of an audience.

When all were in the middle of the ring Genma, who was the referee, dismissed all but Kiba and Sakura to their stands and then he started the mach. Sakura decided to try an idea of hers and hoped it would work on Akamaru.

"Hey boy, you wouldn't hurt your best girl, now would you?" She said blinking big innocent eyes at the now slightly larger dog, Akamaru was no longer a cat size dog but now he almost reached up to Kibas knee. The white dog barked something at Kiba making him frown.

"No we won't, you had no objections when we beat Ino up in the preliminary rounds and now it's no different." Sakura smiled knowing that the dog would be hesitant at first at least and that gave her a little advantage. Looking in each others eyes they both ran at top speed and clashed kunais in the middle of the ring.

"When did you become so fast?" Kiba asked a little surprised that she had matched his speed. "Well it's called training and it helps having the fastest genin chasing after you every day." Sakura said and pushed him away using her inhuman strength.

Kiba smiled and regained his footing, Sakura saw him give Akamaru a signal before they were back together clashing kunais ones more. Sakura felt Akamaru move behind her and then jump, she quickly dropped to her knees making the dog land on his masters chest and then jumping right back at her.

Kiba had skidded couple of feet way when the dog had landed on him and that gave Sakura the chance to counter the attack coming from Akamaru. She aimed carefully and when he was in the right place in the air she shot her foot out nailing him in the stomach with the toe of her sandal.

Then she flipped back so fast that Akamaru was like glued to her toe and kicked him right in to Kiba making him loose his balance for a moment. When both were on their feet Sakura saw that Akamaru would no longer hold back and that made Sakura a little happy. She knew that she would have to use her cat eyes for her next trick if she was going to do it right, she quickly changed them just as Kiba did a number of hand seals and Akamaru changed in to a clone of him.

They grasped hands and did their spinning technique coming straight at her, Sakura started to dodge them, she couldn't do her trick if they were spinning like this. Finally they stopped but she saw that they were planning to do it again soon so she took her opening and ran to them, her hand glowing blue.

Tsunade had never taught her how to use her healing ability in battle but Sakura was no fool and had been teaching her self how to use this ability to her advantage in battle.

Kiba did not know what that blue light surrounding Sakura's left hand was and he didn't want to find out, taking out a kunai he ran straight for her making Akamaru go left and he went right. Sakura smiled and as they met on the field she grabbed his right kunai wielding hand and kneeled down placing her glowing hand on the back of his thigh, then she dismissed the medical technique keeping her hand in place and yanking his foot from under him making him fall on his back.

"Well, well Sakura. I didn't know you would use the fight to feel me up, naughty girl you." Kiba said and tried to stand up only for his leg to give out from under him. "What did you do?" He asked Sakura who was avoiding Akamaru's attacks, she looked over to him and smiled ant him.

Akamaru pushed her away and ran to his masters' side helping him stand. "Just something I learned from my sensei." Sakura said crossing her hands. "Kakashi?" Kiba asked confused. "No, no, no. Kakashi isn't my sensei anymore, well not technically." Sakura said and then she smiled. "I'll end it quickly, just because you make me laugh." And that she did, with only a handful of chakra inflated punches they were bout out of it and she was declared the winner for her first round.

The next round was as Sakura had predicted, unpredictable and very exiting. But eventually Neji got up close and personal and ended the match for Kankuro.

After that Sakura kind of zoned out going over what Hinata taught her and she only came up with one possible way she could defeat the Hyuuga prodigy. She was snapped out of it when Kankuro tapped her shoulder making her punch him in to a wall.

"Oww Pinky, again! Next time I'm making Gaara snap you out of it." Sakura hurried to help him back up. "You should know better than to do that, it's an automatic reflex." Sakura said dusting him of.

"Whatever Pinky, anyway you better hurry, I heard the Hyuugas don't like to be kept waiting." He pointed to the ring were Neji was standing with crossed arms glairing at her. Sakura ran down to the ring and laughed sheepishly at Genma who was looking at her like she was weird, which she was of caurse.

Starting the battle both genin jumped back waiting for the other to make the firs move. "Hey Neji-san, I was wondering if you would tell me who won the other matches, I kind of wasn't there." She smiled and placed a hand behind her head taking the Naruto pose.

Neji raced an eyebrow at her but answered none the less. "Gaara won Miho and Shino beat Tenten and then Lee defeated Shino. What were you doing that made you miss it?" Sakura dropped her hands and got in to a fighting stance.

"I was figuring out a way to take you down." Neji copied her stance and allowed a small smirk to grace his lips. "Oh, and how are you going to do that?" Sakura's hands started to glow blue at that point. "To disable the use of your chakra before you do the same thing to me." Then she ran to his still figure and started to attack him and trying to hit a vital muscle.

Neji was able to dodge her attacks remembering what it had done to Kiba when she had only lightly touched him with her blue glowing hand. After a while Neji saw an opening and turned the fight making Sakura block and dodge his gentle fist technique.

After he sent Sakura flying on to her back he smiled. "You're in range, good luck escaping my eight trigrams." Sakura's eyes widened and she stood up quickly, having seen him use it on Naruto before she knew that if she didn't dodge then it was over for her. "Gentle fist art, eight trigrams, sixty-four palms."

Sakura had a thought about the one chance she had to survive this and she changed her eyes again but also she changed her hands and feet, making them grow claws and hoping that that little detail would go unnoticed by the Byakugan wielder.

Sakura braced her self as he came at her. "Two palms." She took the hit and waited for her chance. "Four palms." It hurt like a bitch but still she took it. "Eight palms." This was it. "Sixteen palms."

Sakura never allowed him to touch her as she started dodging his attacks and making the crowd gasp especially the Hyuugas in the stance, no one had ever been able to doge this attack in the history of the attack.

When Neji stopped he was equally shocked as the rest. "How were you able to avoid my sixty-four palms?" Sakura panted, she had taken enough hits for her to be unable to use her chakra right. "The most important skill for a medical ninja is to be able to doge the opponent attack." Sakura said clutching her stomach.

"Medical ninja? The fifth is your sensei?" He sounded shocked. Sakura just laughed and placed a glowing hand on her stomach. "Don't sound so surprised, I could take that as an insult." Sakura then stood straight up seemingly ok, she rubbed her stomach and scowled at him.

"That hurts like hell, I have no idea how Naruto was able to keep fighting last time after getting hit with the complete attack." Then she went in to a stand pointing him to come. "Is that all you've got, 'cause I'm not going down any easier than Naruto." He came at her with force that Sakura couldn't handle in her weakened state and soon she was beaten by Neji's kick in her temple that knocked her out.

* * *

When she came through she was lying in the small medical center that had been put up in the arena, she looked around and saw Gaara standing at the foot of her bed. "Hi Gaara, you're not going to try and kill me while I'm lying in a hospital are you?" She said jokingly racing her hands up and making a small smile creep up to his lips.

"No, I've given up on that. Seems like every time I try someone comes running in and stops me." Sakura laughed and sat up in the bed. "So did you win?" She asked as she tried her feet out and found that they supported her.

"Yeah, but your friend's like Naruto, doesn't know when to stop." He said pointing to another bed were Neji laid. Sakura raced an eyebrow at him and then turned to Gaara, hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

"I didn't do anything bad." Gaara said crossing his arms. "I just had to knock him out, he just didn't want to stop." Sakura smiled, she knew Gaara had changed and wouldn't try to kill the others in the exams if he could avoid it, but she just liked to push him to see just how much he would allow her to tease him before he would stop her.

"Have they decided who they're promoting to chuunin?" Sakura asked walking up to Neji and tilting her head to have a better look at him. "No, they're waiting for both of you to wake up."

Sakura nodded and then she got an evil look in her eyes and walked to the sink and filled a glass full of ice cold water and then she walked up to the sleeping Hyuuga. "What are you doing?" Gaara asked and stepped beside her.

Sakura just held up a finger and then dumped the water ceremoniously over his head, then she pushed the glass in Gaara's hands and stepped away yelling. "Gaara that is no way to wake anybody up, I don't care how you wake your siblings up, it's still not right."

Gaara looked shocked and hadn't moved an inch and was still holding the glass, but unfortunately for him Neji had and was glaring daggers at him. Gaara dropped the glass making it shatter in to millions of little pieces.

"She did it." He yelled and pointed to Sakura like he had seen his brother do oh so often to his sister. Sakura couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing making both heads turn to her with murder in their eyes.

"Oh crap." Sakura said and ran out with two furious shinobi after her. When she got out and in to the ring she saw that it was still full of audience that had stuck around to see who could be promoted.

She ran to were the others were standing in a row and took place in between Tenten and Kankuro for safety measures, soon after she was in line Gaara and Neji came in to the ring looking for her. But seeing everyone in line they went to stand next to them sending glances to Sakura clearly saying "This is not over."

The Hokage then stood up making everyone go silent in the arena. "We have reached a decision." People started clapping but stopped when she continued.

"This year there will be five new chuunins and they are…" She stopped for dramatic affect. "Aburame Shino… Rock Lee… Hyuuga Neji… Sabaku no Gaara and… Haruno Sakura, please step forward." As they did their senseis came out in to the ring holding green vests.

Kakashi came up to Sakura and helped her putting it on. "I know I'm not really your sensei any more but I'm very proud of you for coming this far." Sakura smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "You will always be my sensei, no mater what." He patted her on the head and turned to leave with the others.

"Congratulations, you are now officially chuunins." The crowd clapped for them as they begun to exit the ring. "Sakura would you come up here for a minute, I need to have a word." Tsunade said over the applause.

Sakura nodded and turned back in the ring and walked up the wall, taking the shortest way up to her sensei. "What is it Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked jumping down in front of her after bowing to the elders of Suna, who were there instead of a Kazekage sins they did not have one after the fourth died.

"Sakura we have reached another decision for your promotion." Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head. "Oh, how so?" This time it was one of the elders that spoke. "We believe that a chuunin level is to low for someone like you."

Sakura got even more puzzled than before but didn't show it. "With your intelligence and strength, you compare too many jonin and that is why we have agreed to promote you to that level." Sakura's eyes went wide with that information but she soon snapped out of it and bowed.

"Thank you for that honor, I accept." She was a little more than shaken up and when it was only her and her sensei she finally looked up. "Sakura my dear are you alright?" Tsunade could she that the girl was almost going in to shock and made her sit down.

"Tsunade, how can I be in the same rank as Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Anko? I'm not nearly as good as them." Sakura placed her head in her hands trying to figure this out. "Sakura, you have grown so much this past year, even if you're not as strong as Asuma you make it up with brains, and vise versa."

Sakura shook her head. "Don't tell anybody Tsunade, please just pretend that I'm still a chuunin. Send me on any missions you like but don't tell them." Sakura pleated to the Hokage. Tsunade thought about it and finally nodded.

"Fine, I won't tell no one and I'll ask the elders to do the same, but I will have to tell Kakashi about it so he doesn't have a fit when I'm sending you mostly on a B- or A-rank missions." Sakura smiled at her.

"Thank you." She then stood up and jumped from the stand and over the wall of the arena, heading to the gate and in to the forest.

* * *

**A/N : Sorry I know I said I would update some days ago but work and stuff has been getting in my way of doing that... Finally I found time to do this and it just so happens that today is your independence day the 17. June and I have the day of from work... Hope you liked the chapter... I know that Gaara is a bit OOC in this chapter but I thought it would be funny so... Oh and I realize that they would most likely not promote Chuunin in to Jounin like that but I wanted her to go up a rank... I will update later today if I get at least one review... Review please... ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

Two years passed and a lot has changed in Konoha and with its people, but no changes were as great with any person as they were for one Haruno Sakura the youngest ANBU sins Uchiha Itachi. Her sensei had kept her word and never did tell anyone about her being jonin and now ANBU and Sakura was grateful for that, even the elders and the new Kazekage in Suna did not know that fact.

She had long sins pasted her sensei in the field of medicine and was highly respected by Tsunade for that fact, even though she still looked up to her for guidance and wisdom.

This was the day when Naruto came back from his training with Jiraja. "Naruto, is that you?" Sakura yelled at the figure standing up on a roof. She could see perfectly clear that this was her old teammate but she almost didn't believe her eyes.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" She got tackled to the ground by the still loud mouth blond. Sakura hugged him tightly lying there in the middle of the rode and laughed. "Always the same Naruto." She said pushing him of off her smiling. "Hehe, I'm just so happy to see you." Sakura hugged him again. "Me too."

Naruto was surprised that she would hug him like that but was quick to hug her back. "Hey boss, is that you, is Sakura your girlfriend, how was your training, did you bring anything back?" Came a voice from behind Sakura making her let go of her friend and turn around facing Konohamaru and his team.

"Yes it's him, no I'm not his girlfriend, his training was probably good and no he didn't bring you anything back." Sakura said poking the young boy in the forehead.

Naruto nodded to that all smiling. "We better get going, Tsunade wanted to see us when we came in to town." Jiraja said placing a hand on Sakura's and Naruto's shoulders.

They both nodded and walked towards the Hokage tower, Jiraja still had his hand on their shoulders but oh so slowly he slid his hand on Sakura lower and lower until it was resting on her lower back.

"If your hand goes any further down I WILL rip it of and toss it across town." Sakura said with a happy voice making chills go down both males' spine and Jiraja to take his hand of off her.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto and Jiraja are back!" Sakura called as she walked in to her office. "Ah, welcome back. I hope that Jiraja trained you in more than just peeking in to the women baths." Tsunade said placing a pen down.

"Oh by the way, thank you for saving me from this." She added mentioning the paperwork on her desk. "No problem granny Tsunade." Naruto said smiling his head of. Sakura just shook her head and leaned on the wall next to the door waiting for the reason they were all brought here, she didn't have too wait long for Tsunade explained for them that they were going to be tested by Kakashi in their skills later that day.

Sakura raced her eyebrow at hearing that and looked pointy at Tsunade who caught the look and nodded to her and dismissed Naruto and Jiraja to the training ground that they were going to meet Kakashi at. When they were gone Sakura turned to the Hokage.

"Yes Sakura you too, I know that Kakashi knows that you're jonin level but he doesn't know that you're an ANBU so tone it down a bit." Sakura nodded. "Sure, no problem, but I was just wondering if you're going to place me on the same team as Naruto and Kakashi." Tsunade nodded and Sakura then bowed and disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. Reappearing in the training ground she scared the shit out of Naruto.

"Fuck Sakura, you almost gave me a heart attack." He said holding his heart. "That would be ironic, I can see it now on the headstone "Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who wouldn't die when attacked by an S-ranked criminal, died by a heart attack when his friend transported next to him". Yeah that would be funny." Sakura said laughing at him pouting.

Kakashi then came walking through the forest to them reading his infamous book Icha Icha Paradise. Looking up he held up two fingers. "Yo." Naruto smiled at him. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, I got a surprise for you." Kakashi looked up and his eye went wide when he saw what Naruto was holding in his hand.

"I can't believe it. Icha Icha Make out tactics." Kakashi took the book from Naruto and opened in like it was a rare treasure. After a while he placed it way and turned to his students with a serious look on is face.

"Now as you may remember from your first training session teamwork is vital if the team is to survive, so I've got two bells and there are the same rules as before, you get till midnight tonight to get them. Begin!"

* * *

They finished the task with ease and Sakura was quite impressed with that Naruto had figured out a way to get the bells from Kakashi. They were dismissed after some praises form Jiraja and Tsunade that had been watching to whole thing and went home to sleep.

The next morning Sakura was woken up by a messenger from Tsunade. "The Hokage requests your and Naruto-san presence immediately." Sakura nodded and sent him away. "Naruto too, that means no uniform." Sakura mused and grabbed her outfit that had changed through the years.

She still wore black shorts but she had them made so that there was a sipper in the back and one button over it, so if she would need to change and have her tail she would just sip it down and still keep her pants on. She pulled on a black t-shirt that had sleeves that reached just right above her elbow as to not hinder her movements and hide away her ANBU tattoo on her upper arm. Then she slid in to a red vest and pulled on her black fingerless gloves and tied her forehead protector on top of her head.

When she was on ANBU missions she often used her kekkei genkai, it was easier for her to hide it under the robes they wore. Her hood covered her ears and her mask shielded her eyes and her newly discovered fangs. Her feet and hands were hardly noticed when she changed them in to claws and when she needed her tail she usually just sipped down her shorts and kept it around her waist so it went unnoticed by her team.

Slipping in her sandals she made a few hand seals and disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms and came in front of the Hokages office just as Naruto came running down the aisle, nodding to each other they walked in side the office were Kakashi was already.

"Naruto, Sakura the Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki, I'm sending you to Suna to see if you can pick up the trail." Sakura gasped. "Gaara." Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Gaara's the Kazekage?" Sakura said nothing but hit him in the back of the head turning to Tsunade. "Well go in fifteen minutes." She said and then turned to Naruto and her old sensei. "Be at the gate by then and Kakashi if you dare to be late then all your books will be burned in front of you tied to a sick."

The two males disappeared and Sakura was about to go when Tsunade said. "This is the Akatsuki we're talking about, I know you're good but please don't get reckless and if you see Temari take her with you, she is on her way home." Sakura nodded and headed home.

Ones there all she had to do was to grab a bag next to the door and throw some food in it and she was out.

All ANBU knew that you had to be ready at a moments notice so all of them kept a bag ready to go by the door of their home, these kind of missions were not uncommon for them.

Fifteen minutes later the team was jumping from tree to tree and soon came up to a walking Temari and took her with them explaining what had happened. Three days and a sandstorm later they were running through Suna and to the hospital were they had heard that Kankuro was lying on his deathbed form some poison.

Sakura busted through the door were he was begin treated and soon took over. When she heard Naruto fight some old lady she yelled over her shoulder. "If you're going to fight do it some were else, or so help me god you're going to regret it." Her voice was so venomous that all activity stopped for a few seconds and then Naruto and the lady sat down outside the room were Kakashi and Temari were sitting.

Pleased that they were now gone Sakura wrote something down and handed it to one of the medics. "Can you make four mixes of this and bring it here?" The medic nodded and took of not wanting to anger the scary lady.

Sakura was doing everything she could to slow the poison down so it wouldn't permanently damage Kankuro's organs.

When the medic came back with two containers filled with the mixture Sakura needed she nodded her thanks and took out a kunai cutting a small wound on Kankuro right below his armpits.

Then she handed the kunai to the medic that was standing on the opposite side of Kankuro instructing him to do the same, he seemed hesitant at first but then Sakura said. "He's feeling more pain right now than any kunai could ever pain him."

At that the medic did as told and Sakura took the mixture and pushed it in to the wound, placing her other hand over the second one and then pulling it out, now with a purple substance in it. She dumped the mixture in the bowl again and repeated the action, going further down his body.

"The poison is still in him but it's not as strong, get a specimen ready at the lab, I'll be there in a moment." A random medic nodded and took one of the containers leaving the room. "Take the rest of this and dispose of it away from here." Sakura said pointing at the rest of the bowls.

Wiping the sweat of off her face she walked out nodding to Temari's questioning face and then of to the lab. Hours later the antidote was ready, Sakura placed two of the three shots in her bag and headed to the room again.

"There we go, Kitty you have to drink it all, just a few more sips." Sakura placed a cup down and smiled, then taking the shot and injecting it to Kankuro's thigh.

Temari was standing next to her looking anxious. "It's alright Tem, he's going to be ok." Sakura said just as he opened his eyes. Sakura then turned around to face Kakashi. "Have your dogs found something yet?" Kakashi sighed, this girl didn't let anything get by her did she.

"Yeah, Pakkun came just a moment ago, they're stationed in Rain." Sakura looked tired but still determined. "When do we go?" Naruto asked carefully, having noticed Sakura's exhaustion.

"We leave at first light." Kakashi said and took Sakura's arm steadying her. "We need to rest." Sakura was now sound asleep on her ex-senseis shoulder mewing lightly.

* * *

**A/N : I know it's not long but and I kind of zoomed right through the story line but to be honest I don't really like this part and I want to get it over with... I have the lay out for the entire story so the updates should be quicker... It's thanks to itachimeri1989 that I'm updating only an hour after I posted the other chapter... She left a review almost instantly after I poster earlier so kudos to you... If I'm in the mood I might update again sometime before I go to sleep but I will need at least two reviews to do that... Review please... ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day the team was out of the gate of Suna and already over the dessert, with an extra member, Chiyo one of the village elders.

Ebizo her brother had been there when Sakura had been quickly promoted to jonin after she had just received the chuunin title, the title that most thought she was still, and she had no reason to believe that the old woman didn't know about her jonin status for her brother had most likely told her.

Sakura was snapped out of her little mind state when she saw Pakkun jump away from them, he had been directing them to the Akatsuki. "Where's the mutt going?" Naruto called after Kakashi who was a little ahead of them.

"He said that team Guy's coming our way, most likely to help. I sent him to escort them to where we'll meet with them by the Akatsuki hideout." Just as he said that they came across a clearing and in there was Uchiha Itachi waiting for them. Sakura noticed that quickly after they arrived that Naruto was standing unnaturally still and she could only come to one conclusion, he was trapped in a genjutsu.

She and Chiyo both released Naruto by forcing chakra in to his body, disturbing his own chakra and releasing him from the jutsu. Sakura glanced, only for a moment, to Itachi's face and immediately felt like he was trying to trap her also in a genjutsu, but something was of, Sakura looked around and saw that nothing had changed she only felt a small tug in the middle of her forehead like two forces were battling and when she looked back at the Uchiha he looked interested and a little amused.

Sakura didn't have the time to wonder what this meant 'cause Kakashi and Naruto had soon taken care of him and they found out that it was only a doppelganger that Chiyo recognize as one of the guards that were believed to be dead. When they finally reach the hideout team Guy was already here, Neji, after Kakashi described the seal on the large boulder in front of the cave the Akatsuki were in, located the other four seals and they split up to open them.

Sakura stood there worried as hell about Gaara and if they had made it in time or not. "Sakura get in position." Kakashi said to her and she nodded taking a few steps back getting ready to run at the boulder at top speed.

Kakashi was next to the seal and listening to Neji, Lee, Tenten and Guy as they each found their seal and then he counted down from five and they all ripped them of. Kakashi jumped of to big rock just as Sakura stared running at it, her fist filled with chakra and ready to smash it down.

When they were inside Sakura almost cried at the sight of the blond sitting on top of a lifeless Gaara. She was so out of it with grief that she almost didn't notice as Kakashi and Naruto went running after the blond, that had Gaara's body in the mouth of a huge clay bird.

"Girl snap out of it!" Sakura turned her head to Chiyo who had yelled at her. "For goodness sake, you're supposed to be jonin, so stop standing around like some weak little genin on his first day of the academy."

Sakura straightened her back and shook her head nodding at the older lady. "You're right, I won't allow my self to sink down, not now." And at that the battle began.

* * *

Sasori had by now taken out his puppet of the third Kazekage and had created with the former kages technique a box and a triangle out of the iron sand her produced. Sakura was at he limits and still she had changed her eyes, teeth, hands and feet in to those of a cat, getting the chakra boost that came with them.

She was desperate, Chiyos right arm, that had been changed in to the one of a puppet, was laying on the floor useless and Sakura really didn't see any other chose. "Chiyo, what ever you see here from me can not go any further, ok?" Sakura was standing next to her panting.

Chiyo looked at the strange pinkette next to her, she really was something, probably long past the status of jonin and had joined ANBU, Chiyo thought. "Yes, Sakura-chan, I will not tell anyone of any technique you may use her today." Sakura smiled at the old lady and sighed.

Then to Chiyos amazement she started to change right in front of her, ears came out from her hair on top of her head and Sakura's hand reached to the sipper on her shorts and when that was open out came a pink tail. When the transformation was complete Sakura opened up her eyes and smiled, making Chiyo notice for the first time the fangs and eyes.

"Now I'm strong enough to go on, use me again as your puppet and don't hold back for I won't." And she didn't, they managed to defeat Sasori but on the way Chiyo was poisoned by him and Sakura didn't have any antidote, having used the first one on her self to be able to destroy the thirds' puppet and Chiyo had given her the second when the were both poisoned and Sakura had wanted her to use it on her self for the older woman had far more chance in begin victorious than Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, lets go find the others and Gaara, there is one thing I have to do." Sakura nodded and supported the weak woman jumping from tree to tree in search for her teammates.

Sakura watched as Chiyo gave her life so Gaara could live and that was the firs time that she cried in two years and she felt no shame in doing so for the woman she held so much respect for.

* * *

At another place in Rock country Itachi was talking to the leader of the Akatsuki. "Yes, Leader-sama, that is indeed her, the descendant of the two tailed cat." A figure covered in shadows was seen nodding.

"And you're absolutely sure of it, no doubt in your mind?" Itachi shook his head no. "If the stories are true and they of her blood can block a Sharingan user out of their mind like that girl did, then yes there is no doubt in my mind but if I am mistaken then she will come in handy anyways. Her medical ability and this power could come in good use for the organizations."

The figure nodded again. "Very well, I'll leave it to you to capture her and bring her back to headquarters unharmed." Bowing Itachi saw the figure fade away in to nothing, and then he turned around to face his partner.

"What was that all about?" The shark man asked. "We have another mission to take care of." Itachi just said. "Oh, and what is it now?" Kisame picked up his sword walking after his younger partner.

"To catch that pink haired girl, Sakura." Itachi said and they were on their way to Konoha to surprise one soon to be ANBU captain.

* * *

**A/N : And the plot thickens... I need 2 reviews before I update again so... Review people... ;P**


	7. Chapter 7

Almost two months had passed sins the Akatsuki incident and Sakura was now standing in the Hokages office dressed in her ANBU uniform. "You wised to she me Hokage-sama." She bowed and turned to the left to the second figure in there. "Kazekage-sama."

Tsunade seemed pleased and leaned back in her chair. "Ah, Cat, I'm glad you could make it in so short notice." Sakurastraightened out, she wanted to give the Hokage a piece of her mind, she had dragged her from a patient in the hospital.

"Please remove your mask." Sakura raced her eyebrow at that. "Hokage-sama, what about our deal?" She asked not making a move to take her mask of. "That's alright just take it of." Tsunade said waving her hand at Sakura.

She reached up and grasped the edge of her mask. "It's alright to let him know who I am, he is after all like a big brother to me, kind of like Kitty just straight." She thought pulling it of and fastening it to the belt she had under her ropes.

Her mask was the one of a cat and it was a bit different than the others, her mask had a black silk fabric that was stuck to it on top and a little ways to the sides as to shield her unique hair color. Sakura straightened up and looked in Gaara's eyes and saw that he wasn't as shocked as she would have thought.

"I must say Haruno that when Tsunade told me that you were an ANBU I was skeptical, but after I read you report about the rescue mission they all went away."

Sakura bowed to him. "Thank you Kazekage-sama." Tsunade stood up and walked in front of her desk. "Yes, me and Gaara have been talking about you a lot these past few weeks and have come to a conclusion."

Sakura waited for her to continue. Gaara picked up a long thin wooden box and so did Tsunade, both coming to stand in front of her. "I know that it's customary to only give one of these but I know that you've been training with two so…" Tsunade said and smiled.

Sakura was puzzled she wasn't completely sure where this was going but she had a pretty good idea. "Haruno, you have been promoted to captain of the ANBU squad." Gaara said and then they opened the boxes.

In there lay beautiful swords the sheaths were black with silver trees winding up and the hilts were blood red. Sakura reached out and grasped the one Gaara was holding, she unsheathed it and smiled when she saw that on it next to the hilt was a delicate figure of a cat. Sheathing it again she looked up smiling widely at the two kages.

"Thank you I'm honored that you'd think I deservethis title." Then bowing to them deeply. "You do deserve it, more than anyone does right now." Tsunade said patting her back. "But, Sakura now on to a little business." Sakura took that as a sign that she didn't have to be so formal and pushed her hood of her head still smiling.

"As you may know only the captain and Hokage can approve of new ANBU and it just so happens that we have two new right now that need to be approved by you sins I have already given my opinion, and if you deem them unworthy of the title ANBU then that is final." Tsunade said looking Sakura in the eye.

"Yes I know of that rule, however I would like to know what you thought of these two and how many there were in the beginning." Sakura said placing a hand on her hip. She then tensed up and quickly grabbed her mask and placed it on and yanked up her hood, just as she had done that Naruto came bursting in to the office.

"Granny Tsunade! I'm chuunin now so stop sending me on dumb missions and let me go bring back Sasuke." Sakura rolled her eyes, he had only been a chuunin for a little over a week and he was already complaining about his missions.

Tsunade turned her eyes to Cat who Naruto hadn't noticed when he busted in. "Cat why don't you wait outside while I deal with this, it'll only take a moment?" Sakura nodded and turned around walking out the door.

"Who was that?" She heard Naruto ask when she was about to close the door. "That was the new ANBU captain Naruto." Gaara answered with a bored tone.

Sakura closed the door and went to stand by the wall, waiting for Naruto to be kicked out. She didn't have to wait for long soon he came out pouting and slammed the door after him.

Sakura shook her head and it seemed that he noticed 'cause he looked at her with interest in his eyes. "Don't you shake your head at me, I'm the next Hokage so show some respect!" He yelled at her. Sakura smiled under her mask just as Tsunade opened the door.

"You can come in now Cat, Naruto don't bother my ANBU." Sakura walked one step closer to Naruto, making him a little peeved, and bowed. "Future Hokage-sama." And then she walked in to the office and closed the door leaving a stunned Naruto left behind.

"I think I rather like the new captain." Naruto then said smiling and walked away. Sakura took of her mask again when the door was shut and smiled at the kages. "Now it you'd please tell me what I want to know."

Tsunade looked confused for a moment but then seemed to comprehend what she was talking about. "Oh yes. The two are Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru, they're both well trained and intelligent and I think that they'll do well in the ANBU." Sakura nodded and then pointed her to continue.

Tsunade looked uncertain if she should do that but did anyway. "There were over fifty applicants." Sakura's eyes widened. "Over twenty!? You're telling me that you picked only two of fifty to become ANBU, were no others that were as good?"

Tsunade nodded. "They were the best, the others were only at jonin level and wouldn't have survived the first mission they got, and if you're going to ask why I picked the youngest ones then don't, it's the same answer." Sakura only shook her head and ran a hand down her face making Gaara smile a little over her antics.

"When will they be here?" There was a knock on the door and Sakura placed her mask back on as Tsunade called them to come in. In walked the very ones that Sakura was wondering about, how was she going to make sure that she was doing the right thing and then she got it, she knew exactly what she would make them do.

"Ah, Hyuuga-san, Nara-san, we were just talking about you." She then monitored to Sakura. "This is Cat the ANBU captain." They both bowed to the kages and Sakura. "I thought that Frog was the ANBU captain, was I mistaken?" Neji asked.

"No you weren't, Cat here is the new captain, Frog has decided to retire and enjoy his old age." Tsunade said to Neji. "Now introduce your self to Cat, your future as ANBU is in her hands now."

Both nodding, Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something but stopped when the masked girl lifted up her hand. "Nara Shikamaru, a lazy ass genius with an IQ over 200, an amazing strategists and a master of the shadow possession jutsu."

She then turned to Neji. "Hyuuga Neji, the branch family prodigy, had a stick buried up your ass a few years ago but that was pulled out when one Uzumaki Naruto beet you in a battle." She heard a snicker come from the Hokage but she ignored it when she heard Shikamaru mumble. "A woman as a captain, how troublesome."

She then turned back to him. "I forgot that about you Nara, also a bit sexist." She turned to Tsunadeand asked. "I can make them do anything I want to see if I approve of them, right?" Tsunade nodded. "Anything that won't kill them that is."

Sakura smiled, even if they couldn't see it she enjoyed having their future in her hands. "Humm… what should I make you two do." She said turning around to face them. "I could always just make you battle me but Hokage-sama said that I couldn't kill you so that's out."

She started pacing around in front of them. "Running a track set up by every ANBU I know? No, they never have time to do me a favor. Push you of a cliff? Nah, to easy, maybe with their legs tied to a rock? Still too easy. Maybe I could see how far you'll go for the mission and make you dress up in one of my dresses and walk down the street hitting on guys?"

Ok now Neji and Shika were officially freaked out by the captain, a dress they didn't think so. Tsunade and Gaara on the other hand were enjoying this to its fullest, having figured out that Sakura was just teasing them and making them sweat.

"I've got it." Sakura turned on her heal. "You have to answer my question and then I'll decide." They both looked reviled at that. "Why do you want to become ANBU?" They both paused at that, knowing that they should have seen this coming from a mile away, but didn't.

Sakura pointed to Neji telling him to go first. "I'm doing it to provethat it doesn't mater it you're a branch member or from the main house, you can surpass anyone if you put your mind in to it." Sakura smiled at this, Naruto really left an impact on him from the fight those years ago.

Then she turned to Shikamaru. "Your turn." She said. "I think that my skills will come in handy here, as you said before, I'm a good strategists and that is one of the thing I enjoy the most. Even if I'm not great at field work I make it up with good plans." Sakura nodded and turned to the kages.

"I'm going to keep them." She announced making them all smile. Tsunade turned to the now new ANBU members and said. "Your first mission is tomorrow morning, your uniforms will be sent to your house tonight and Cat will bring the masks that you'll wear." She looked then at Sakura.

"Nara is Deer and Hyuuga is Canary." She said then turning to them pointing at them, mostly at Shikamaru. "We leave at day break and don't you dare to be late or it will be my fist to your face." Both nodded and Tsunade dismissed them.

When they were out she handed Sakura a scroll. "Sakura on this mission be careful, the Akatsuki have been spotted." Gaara said looking her in the eye. "Are they after Naruto?" Sakura asked placing the scroll in her weapon pouch.

"We don't think so, the scouts we sent out have told us that their movements aren't like they're following Naruto." Tsunade said pouring sake in two small cups handing one to Gaara. "So be extra safe on the mission, we don't know what they're after and that makes them even more dangerous." Gaara said looking at the drink with caution.

Sakura nodded and was about to jump out to window but turned around. "You know he's underage, right?" Tsunade shrugged and gulped down her drink and Gaara's. "Happy now?" Sakura smiled and jumped out.

* * *

The next day the three of them were at the gate just before sunrise and Sakura was handing them their masks, stopping them when they were about to putt it on. "No, you have to activate the protection jutsu first." She said pointing to a spot in side the mask on the forehead. "Just press some of your blood on here and that'll do it."

They both did as told and pressed some blood on the spot making some markings come forth for only a moment, then they placed the mask on and waited for Sakura to move. "You have no idea what you just did do you?"

Sakura shook her head when she got no response. "Didn't think so, alright to simply putt it, you just now activated a jutsu that will protect your identity as long as you don't take the mask of." She took the edge of their masks and pulled making them stagger. "See, only you can take it of and the Hokage but only if you're unconscious or dead, the Byakugan can't see the face behind the mask."

They both nodded and Sakura then turned around and jumped over the city walls with them close behind.

* * *

The mission was an easy one thought Sakura, probably because they were new. Sakura remembered her first mission it had been with Kakashi when he rejoined the ANBU, but only when they needed help was he called in.

She had been forced to change all she could in that mission or either she or Kakashi would have died that day. This mission was however much different, she hadn't used her kekkei genkai ones in it, all they had to do was to find a scroll in a village north of snow country.

It had been too easy, for her at least, Neji and Shika had some bruises but nothing that a goodnights sleep wouldn't heal. Sakura dismissed them when they came in to town and delivered the scroll to Tsunade her self.

"I hope everything went well." She said as she took the scroll. "Yeah, it was a piece of cake. Why did you give them such an easy mission, I know you didn't do that to me. Or do I have to refresh your memory about that, sending a barely fourteen year old on a suicide mission with only one partner?" Sakura crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

"Don't remind me, I remember perfectly well how you both looked when you came back and I have the report. I didn't want _that_ to happen again so I've decided to let all newbie's have a fairly easy missions at first."

Sakura nodded and bowed to her sensei, disappearing in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

* * *

**A/N : Hi, hi... I got my 2 reviews and one extra so I'm happy... I'm not sure about the whole ANBU captain thing but here there will only be one captain over the entire ANBU and now that is Sakura... As always I need at least two reviews before I update and tell me if somethings are uncertain in this and the next chapters and stuff 'cause I wasn't sure about them... ;P**


	8. Chapter 8

For the next month Sakura got a reputation as the captain that never backed down. She had gone on a few missions with Kakashi before she was captain but when she went with him now she found that she could use more of her knowledge in missions and she did so, making them the deadliest team of ANBU in years, Cat and Dog.

If they were sent to kill someone, they finished it of in half the time they were assigned to do so, the same when sent to deliver or retrieve an item, they were unstoppable.

Sakura was now on her second most favorite team, Neji and Shikamaru, they had been sent to kill two S-class missing nins that were said to have maybe only one or two A- or B-class missing nins with them. That hadn't been the case, instead of one or two there had been six A-class nins with them and a couple of B-class.

It had been like a slaughter and right now Sakura was pulling her sword out of the neck of the last ninja that had been alive. Wincing she looked down at her hand, it had a huge gash on it but she ignored it and walked over to Neji who was lying up to a tree holding a wound on his side.

"Let me see." Sakura said pulling his hand away, he had been the unlucky one this time for as soon as the rogue ninjas discovered that he was a Hyuuga they almost all attacked him, thinking that he would cause trouble the most.

That had been their mistake, Sakura had proven that to them. "It's deep but not to deep, I think I have enough chakra to heal you." Sakura lifted his shirt up and placed her hands over the wound. In the battle she had to change all but the tail, she had also used some techniques that were a dead giveaway about her identity but she didn't care about that right now, who cared if they knew who she was, as long as they lived then it would be fine by her.

"What's wrong with your hands?" Neji asked as the gap in his side closed. Sakura looked at her hands and saw that she still had her claws. "It's nothing." She said walking over to Shikamaru who was sitting at the ground.

"Cat tell me." Neji said, his voice lased with authority. Sakura crunched down next to Shika before answering. "I don't care if you know me Canary, I'm still your captain and you will listen to me and I won't take any crap from you just because you know. Sit still for a few minutes, let your side recover." She then said when Neji tried to stand up and failing.

She placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, she had seen one ANBU like this before after something like this, he was going in to shock. "Shika, you did well, amazingly considering that this is both of your first big missions." She whispered in his ear trying to soothe him.

Hearing him gag a little Sakura took his hand and placed it on his mask making him push it up before emptying his stomach in to the nearest bush. When he was done Sakura slid the mask back down and patted him on the shoulder.

"Feel any better?" He nodded and Sakura then begun working on the cuts he had suffered but stopped suddenly when she heard something. It looked like Neji and Shikamaru had caught it too, Sakura turned to Neji who nodded and after a minute she heard him whisper. "Akatsuki."

Sakura stood up dragging Shikamaru with her, Neji also stood up coming to where they were standing. "It's Itachi and fish-face isn't it?" Sakura asked, Neji only nodded and Sakura sighed. "We avoid battle with every means necessary, we won't survive if that happens so if they catch up to us and engage in battle, I want you two to run away no matter what."

Both the boys started protesting against that idea but stopped when Sakura hissed. "Look, I've been doing this shit for almost two years now, I know what I'm doing and you will listen to me, as the captain of the ANBU squad I order you to retreat if we are attacked."

They both lowered their heads. "Hai captain." Sakura nodded and monitored them to start moving back home. Half an hour later they started to sense the chakra of the two Akatsuki members behind them, picking up speed they hoped to outrun them.

That didn't happen, only ten minutes later the two rogue ninja were in front of them making them stop. Sakura gave a gesture and they all jumped to the left and kept running but they were soon stopped again.

Sakura saw that they wouldn't allow them to go without a fight. Sakura changed and felt her tail grow to match her eyes, ears, fangs, clawed feet and hands.

"Deer, Canary, go now." She ordered and when they hesitated she hissed at them. "That's an order!" They nodded and were on their way back the way they came from to go around them. "Oh no you don't." Kisame said and jumped after them almost going over Sakura before he was stopped by a sharp kick in the stomach, sending him back to were Itachi stood still just watching Sakura.

"First you have to go through me to get to them." She said taking an attacking stance. "You honestly think you can stop us?" Kisame taunted while standing up.

"I'm not stupid." Sakura said venom dripping from her voice. "I know I don't have a chance against you two in the state I'm in, but if this saves my comrades then so be it." At that she attacked the fish man throwing punches at him while dodging his sword.

After a while she was thrown back in to a tree and Kisame came down on her with his sword at the ready. Sakura just barely manages to roll from the blow and keep her head attached to her neck for the time being at least but in the attack he caught her robe and tore it badly.

Sakura had two chooses, to fight in the rope and possibly be distracted by it or take it of and reveal her tail and ears. She chose the second one, already expecting to die anyway. Throwing the rest of her rope away she snapped her tail to the ground and crunched down.

"Is that all you've got?" She literally hissed through her fangs. "Kisame don't kill her." Came the voice of Itachi from behind, standing at the exact same spot he had from the beginning. "What's the matter Uchiha, why won't you fight me to? I'm itching to fight you." Sakura said tuning her form to face him and look in his eyes.

He didn't look away and for the second time Sakura felt like something was tugging at her in the middle of her forehead. "Stop trying, you know it won't work." Sakura taunted him and then laughed all pumped full of adrenalin from the fight.

"You see." She stood up straight. "I've been doing some research and I found out something quite pleasing." Kisame was now by the younger males' side both watching her deeply. "It seems like Gaara's not the only one with demon blood in him."

She then jumped them landing on Itachi's' shoulders making him fall down with her on him. "Oh and just for your information, it's not the demon blood that's guarding my mind." He rolled her over but she wiggled her way out of his grip and made her self fall to the ground from the trees landing on all fours like the cat she was.

She had been careless and for that she didn't notice Kisame behind her hitting her with his sword Samehada, draining her of all the chakra she had left. Itachi jumped down and stood beside his partner and watched as the tail, ears and the rest of her catlike figures faded away.

"That's one hell of a pussycat." Kisame said bending over, grasping the cat mask over her face pulling on it only for her head to lift also with the mask. "What the hell?" Kisame let go and looked at Itachi.

"She's the only one able to remove the mask, unless she's dead or unconscious, then it can be removed by the Hokage." Itachi then picked up the knocked out girl and jumped up to the next tree, bringing her to the headquarters.

* * *

**A/N : Yay some Itachi and Kisame time... I just love them... Hehe... Hope you liked the chapter sorry that it's so short but the next one will be longer and posted as soon as I've got my 2 reviews... Please Review... ;P**


	9. Chapter 9

When Sakurawoke up she was greatly surprised at just that, sure she had thought that they probably wouldn't kill her but never the less she didn't honestly expect them to really keep her alive. She was laying on a wooden bench in a small cell, trying to push her self up her hand gave away and she fell back down hissing when pain shot up her right arm when she landed on it.

Sakura rolled on her back and looked at the gash on her arm, it went from the middle of her upper arm and down past her elbow, it was getting infected. She wondered for a moment why she hadn't felt it while fighting Kisame and then she cursed him to the lowest pits of hell.

She had no chakraand would most likely bruise on her back were she was hit by Samehada, and if she didn't have any chakra in her normal form then she couldn't change and get the chakra boost she needed to get the hell out of here.

Sakura used her left hand now to push her self up to a sitting position, pulling her legs up and crossing them she started to meditate. She searched in side her until she found her extra chakra resources, good he hadn't been able to drain them.

Sakura stopped that thought, she had been using them at the time so he _had _drained them, so that must mean that either they were amazingly fast to recover the chakra or she had been asleep for a long time. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming her way.

"A fucking woman as an ANBU captain, Konoha has indeed sunken deeply." In front of the cell stood a silver haired man.

Sakura glared at him, not that he could see it through her mask, but it made her feel a little better to do it. Sakura turned her head away from him and closed her eyes trying to go back in meditating. "Don't ignore me bitch." Sakura said nothing but kept her eyes closed intent on tuning him out.

"Oh when I'm through with you there won't be a thing to recognize of your pretty little face." Sakura officially couldn't tune the annoying man out so she just snorted at that. "I think that you'll have to wait for some time to do that, or at least until your leader has had enough of me." She said that in a calm voice turning her still masked face to the man.

"How old are you woman, you sound like you're in your forties?" He asked truly curios for she looked no older than twenty. "I'll be sixteen next month." Sakura said smiling at his unbelieving look. Standing up on her shaky legs she took a step to him.

"I know that you probably don't care if I live or die but could I havesome water to clean my wound, it's getting infected?" The silver haired man smirked. "And why would I do that, like you said, I don't care it you live or die?" Sakurawas about to respond when a voice beat her to it. "Because Leader-sama would like her to have both of her arms attached to her body for a while longer."

They both turned around to face Itachi where he was standing. "Hidan get some water, or at least let Tobi bring some." The man, Hidan, snorted and walked away leaving Sakura alone with the Uchiha. He came to stand in front of her small frame and she found that she was actually relived to have the iron bars between them.

"Remove your mask." He ordered her. Sakura thought about saying 'Make me' but knew that he would do just that if she did, so she kept silent and turned around to sit on the bench to wait for this Tobi person that would bring her water.

"Woman I have no patient for your childish games, take it of." Sakura leaned back looking pointy at him and making no move to take her mask of.

"I would have thought that being an older brother, you'd learn some patient." He only raced an eyebrow at that and then a man with an orange mask came holding a bucket of water. "Tobi brings the water, Tobi's a good boy." He said and this time it was Sakura's turn to race her eyebrows.

"Putt it in to her cell." Itachi just said unlocking the cell doors and opening it. The masked man walked in and placed the bucket next to the ANBU sitting on the bench. "Here you go pretty girl, Tobi's a good boy, yes?" Sakura tilted her head and nodded a little making Tobi cheer and surprisingly sit next to her on the bench and trace the pattern of her ANBU tattoo.

Sakura was shocked at his touch but didn't stop it, thinking that it was harmless, just looked at his finger tracing the tattoo. "Why is it different?" Sakura looked up to his masked face.

"What do you mean?" Tobi looked up to meet her masked face with his own, never stopping tracing the spiraling tattoo. "On other ANBU it's just this." He traced from the top and to the middle in the spiraling and then down. "But on you there are also these." He then traced from the front of her arm to the spiraling and to the back, affectively drawing a cross with his finger on her upper arm.

"Oh… that's because I'm a captain, but Itachi could have told you that." Tobi stopped tracing the lines and looked up at Itachi and then back at Sakura. "Itachi-sama was the youngest ANBU captain in history." He sounded proud.

"Yes I know and I'm the youngest sins him." Sakura could almost see the smile that spread on Tobi's face and smiled also. "Why are you wearing a mask?" Sakura tilted her head to the side. "I could ask you the same thing Tobi."

He laughed and stood up. "Tobi has to go now pretty lady, but he'll see you soon." He waved as he walked out and Sakura nodded after him, when he was gone she turned to Itachi. "Yes can I help you with something?" Itachi was locking the door on the cell and looked up.

"You do realize that you are a prisoner here and that we could do bodily harm to you and that we're nine, S-class missing ninja, all gathered here, right?" Sakura shrugged and took some water and started to clean her wound.

"I don't expect to live anyway, so better do what I can to annoy the shit out of you while I can and hope that you'll go insane, not that any of you are sane." She watched him walk away shaking his head and smiled to her self.

Later that night, day, she didn't know which, she laid down on the bench and started meditating and what she found surprised her. Her extra chakra resources seemed to have grown considerably while she was awake, she had never seen them this big even when she was at her best.

"_Yo, miss me?" _Came a voice Sakura hadn't heard in for over two years. "Inner? I thought you were gone." Sakura thought, knowing that was enough.

"_Nah, just sleeping, after your parents died you were so depressing that I fell asleep."_

"For two years?"

"_Yeah, still I woke up a few months ago when that prick tried to come in here, had to kick him out." _

"Yeah thanks for that, I would have been in deep shit if it hadn't been for you."

"_No problem Pinky. Oh and I see you've found Nekomata." _

"Yes, who would have thought that I would be a descendant of the two tailed demon cat. Wait, what did you mean found her?"

"_Ok, maybe not. You see the thing is, that every person that has the blood of Nekomata has a part of her spirit and along comes a little bit of her. Currently you are the only living heir for your people were slaughtered by other shinobi nations, saying that they were demons and such. You can talk to her if you wish, you just have to find her with in you."_

"Eh… I think I understand." Sakurathen started to concentrate to try and find the demon cat. Looking for a while she felt a small tug at her awareness and she followed it until she found the source of it. She stood in front of a large black cat that was resting on a fluffy pillow looking straight at her and then to her surprise her Inner showed up next to the cat and sat next to it.

"You knew were she was, why didn't you just show me instead of making me look for my self?"

"_If I had done that, then you wouldn't have been worthy."_ Inner said as a matter of fact.

"_Child I can tell that you have a question for me._" The cat said lifting her head up.

"Yes Nekomata I do have one question, I don't think there will be time for other before I can't stay here longer." The cat nodded it's head and Sakura continued. "Why did you have children with a human?"

"_Your kind never ceases to amaze me, there is so much that you could ask and jet you choose the one question that mater not_" Sakura nodded but did not change her question, she wanted to know. "_It's quite simple really, I fell in love with a man. I was able to turn my self in to a human if I so wished and that I did, I even married him and lived with him and our three children. Then I was captured and my children were driven away branded as monsters and demons._" Sakura nodded and felt her self slip away from that place.

"I hope I will be able to come again when I'm not as tired."

"_Of course you can, if you practice it will be as easy to talk to her as it is to me."_Sakura smiled and then called out to her Inner. "Could you two switch places, you here and she in my mind constantly?"

"_Haha very funny Pinky but you're stuck with me for the rest of your life whether you like it or not."_

Sakuraopened her eyes and looked up to the sealing of her cell just as she heard someone open her cell. She shot up only to cringe in pain when her arm started to throb. She looked down on her arm and cursed with all her might, it was worse then before she cleaned it, there was pus in it and her hand had sized up and was all red.

"Damn, that looks nasty." Sakura looked up and came face to face with Kisame who was placing a tray of food on the floor in the cell looking at her arm. "Well if I had some chakra then it would be gone in a flash, but sins _someone_ drained me I'm not able to heal my self."

He smirked at her. "Well if you had any chakra at all you would probably smash your way out of here and we would never see you again, am I right?" Sakura scowled at him. "Yeah I probably would. Hey how long have I been here?"

Kisame raced his eyebrows. "Uh, we brought you here yesterday and you woke up that day, don't you remember?" Sakura tilted her head. "Of course not, I was unconscious." Kisame locked the cell doors again and Sakura sat down. "I'll tell Itachi about your arm, maybe he'll get a doctor or something." Sakura nodded but was interrupted by her Inner. _"Yes, the hot piece of man meat is coming again, I can't wait!"_

"Shut up." Sakura mumbled and made Kisame stop in his tracks. "What?" Sakura looked up at him and realized that she had talked out loud. "Nothing, just my other personality praising your ass."

Kisame shook his head and walked away. Sakura smiled at this ignoring the rant from Inner that she did not like his ass. She had an idea about how to get out and it was the best one she could think of right now. She took of her mask after begin sure that no one was around, and took from the inside of it a small scalpel placing it under the sole of her foot.

Sakura then gulped down the food that the fish man brought her and placed her mask back on as she heard multiple footsteps come her way. She watched as seven men stopped in front of her cell, she could name all of them now, Hidan and his partner Kakuzu, a known bounty hunter, Zetsu, it didn't take a lot of brain power to figure out who he was. Tobi and Deidara, the bomber that had almost killed Naruto and Kakashi on the rescue mission, and of course Itachi and fish-face.

"As flattering as it is to have seven guys staring at me you can stop it now." Sakura said and stood up. Itachi looked at her wound for a while and nodded to him self. "I'll arrange a doctor to come take care of this." He was about to walk away at that but Sakura stopped him.

"You know I can take care of it my self, just give me some hot and cold water a small knife and some clean bandages." He nodded at her and went to get those things, meanwhile Sakura studied the faces in front of her. "Well hello Deidara it's nice to see you again. To bad about your former partner"

The blond male raced his eyebrows. "Excuse me?" Sakura looked at Kisame that was standing there looking bored. "Eh… you haven't told him who I am have you?" He just shook his head no. "Oh, well at least he got to see a magnificent sight before he died." Sakura leaned a little closer to the bars and smiled.

"You little bitch, don't you dare talk about Sasori-dana like that." Sakurawas enjoying her self too much for her own good. "I can talk about him the way I want but I'll give you that, he was strong." Deidara stuck his hand in a bag that hung on his side and Sakuraknew that he was preparing explosive clay.

"Ya know, you can't kill me or wound me heavily, what would Pein say?" That made the blond stop and drag his hand out of the bag. "How do you know that he was strong anyhow, you weren't there? Let me see your face."

Smiling Sakura didn't answer but turned to were Itachi was coming from with what she asked for. Taking it she placed it on the bench and then she took up the small knife and cut her wound open without hesitating. Then she pressed her hand to the wound and forced the pus out of it, using some of the bandage to clean it up. She had to cut the opening some more and when she had cleaned out the yellow pus the reopened wound was bleeding only blood.

She picked up the cold water first and poured it over her wound and then she took the warm water and did the same, clenching her teeth together to suppress a hiss of pain. When she was done with that she was pleased to see that it was clean and if she would keep it that way it shouldn't get infected again, but without the antibiotic she couldn't be sure.

She wrapped the rest of the clean bandages around her arm and turned around to see the men still standing there. "The pretty girl just cut her self up!" Tobi yelled and pointed at her.

"You really haven't told them anything about me have you?" Sakura was actually shocked, she would have thought that either of them would at least tell Deidara that the killer of his partner was locked up in a cell right next to him.

"I felt no need to tell them and I have not been ordered to do so. Besides I have no desire to let them know who you are or to make you take of your mask." Itachi said looking straight at her. "Ok, but can I ask one question?" He nodded.

"You say that you don't have the desire to see me without my mask but still you asked, why did you do that instead of forcing me to take it of? I know that you are familiar with them and know their secret, you could have easily taken it of off me." He turned his back on her walking away.

"Like I said, I have no desire to make you take of your mask." He disappeared behind a corner and left Sakura standing there with the rest of them. _"Ohhh… the hot guy just left and you didn't do anything about it!"_

Sakura rolled her eyes at Inner ignoring her. "You think I should take of my mask? It would shock them, maybe to death if we're lucky?" Sakura asked her Inner. _"Sure, it'll be fun."_Sakura turned to the males smiling.

"So, sins you're still here I might as well take it of. What do you think?" She got a nod, a cheer and a grunt. "On second thought I know a better way to do this. If you guess who I am then I'll take it of, but if you can't guess it I get a mattress in here. Deal?"

This time she got three nods, one cheer and two grunts. "Ok you start and you only get a one guess." She pointed to Zetsu who nodded. She sat down on the bench watching him think. "You're from Konoha and an ANBU captain so we must have heard of you before, so my guess is that you're Orochimarus ex-apprentice Mitarashi Anko."

Sakura shook her head. "You forget that Anko is a bit cocky and loud." She turned to the next one. "Kakuzuyou're next, give me your best shot." He thought about it for a moment before answering. "Yuri Kurenai." Sakura shook her head ones again and turned to Hidan.

"The Hokages apprentice Shizune." He said without a doubt in his voice. "Nope, not her." Deidara was next and he said. "There was a bun haired girl in the rescue mission that might be you." Sakura shook her head and turned to Tobi who was bouncing on his feet.

"Pretty girl is a princess!" He yelled making the other males sweat drop. "No Tobi I'm not a princess, but thanks for that. Kisame it's your turn but sins you know already, you have to say my whole name and profession." He turned his head to her smirking.

"You are Haruno Sakura, ANBU captain, trained under the fifth Hokage and were in the same team as the demon brat and the other Uchiha." Sakura almost laughed at him. "No, you forgot one thing in there, my profession isn't ANBU captain only I'm also a medic ninja so you lose, give me a mattress!" She did a little victory dance around her cell and then sat back down on the bench, her whole body language spelling S.M.U.G.!

"Who's Sakura?" Deidara asked no one in particular. "I'm actually hurt that you don't remember me." Sakura said and grasped the edge of her mask pulling it slowly of. "You don't remember the one that helped kill your partner?" She looked up in the faces of the males and was pleased to se some shocked faces.

"YOU!" Sakura leaned back. "Yes me, what about it?" Deidara was fuming. "When I'm done with you there won't be anything left of your face." He threatened her only to have her blow it of.

"Sorry but Hidan got dibbs on killing me." She brushed back her short hair and laid down smiling. "I knew you were pretty!" Tobi yelled jumping up and down. "Thank you Tobi, but remember you all owe me a mattress."

They begun to walk away, leaving a very happy Sakura and she was even happier when Tobi brought her a mattress later that day. At least she would sleep well for the last days of her life.

* * *

**A/N : Yay a long chapter... Currently I'm my lunch break from work and I haveto say that man has never invented something as great as that... After this one there are only two chapters left and I want to ask if anyone would be willing to pre-read them before I post them... I have been told that the ending is s bit rushed and just want another opinion so I have a chance of changing it... The first one who wants it gets to pre-read them but if no one wants to do it then it'll stay as it is... Review please... ;P**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Screw the pre-read shit I wanna update now and I'm gonna do it... Hehe... I'm actually in a really good mood 'cause I just came back from swimming in the ocean with my sisters boyfriend and before that we went horseback riding and also made the horses swim... It was awesome... Ok about this chapter then I want reviews as quickly as you can because I wanna publish the last chapter sometime today... Enjoy... ;P**

* * *

For two days Sakura was kept in the cell and for two days she planed and talked either with Tobi when he brought her food or with her Inner and Nekomata. Currently she was in the place were Nekomata was situated in her mind, listening to her explain the connection she had with her real self and all her other selves.

"_When my descendentswere still alive they could communicate through me sins all of them had a part of me in them and technically I was every where at ones with them. When one of my children would die all of their thoughts, memories and emotion would go directly to me and therefore to my other children if I wished to tell them so._" Sakura nodded in understanding.

"But were is the 'real' you?" The big cat smiled.

"_I'm somewhere inside this hideout._" Sakura sat next to her quiet Inner up to the two tailed cat.

"Tell me, if I would set you free, what would you do?" Nekomata was surprised at this question.

"_I would probably kill most of the Akatsuki and take my revenge on the people that killed my children, why?_" Sakura patted her distracted.

"But what if I couldn't set you free, if I had to place you in a host like the nine-tailed is, what would you do then? Would you torturer him? Would you try and get out?" The cat was silent for a moment before answering.

"_It would depend on the host._" Nodding Sakura continued.

"Would you be fine with dying when the host dies?" Nekomata looked at the girl nuzzling her chin.

"_I would be fine with it if you or any other of my children where my host, but otherwise I would try and escape._" Sakura smiled.

"Then if it's not in my power to set you free, I promise to not let anyone else be your host but me." She hugged the big feline but then relished something she had said. "Why would you only kill _most _of the Akatsuki?" Inner seemed to want to know that also and turned to look at her.

"_I would only spare two of them, Itachi and Kisame._" The two Sakura's were shocked at hearing that.

"_Why would you do that!?"_ Inner yelled.

"_You've been sleeping for two years and while I had nothing to do I listened and thought through all the memories of my children and I figured couple of things out about all of the Akatsuki members, believeme when I say that those two are the only ones that deserve to live._"

Sakura then listened with wide eyes as Nekomata told them the truth about the Uchiha slaughter and about Kisame awful past.

* * *

When Itachi to get her to meet Pain, after 3 days in the cell not counting the first one, Sakura placed the mask back on and followed him wordlessly. "I wouldn't test Leader-sama patience, he, nor his partner, is as tolerant as the others."

Sakura looked at him. "Awww… you care." All she got was an 'hn'. She took his forearm and gave it a light squeeze. "Don't worry, I won't forget that advice." He turned to her and she could see concern in his eyes but only for a moment. "You better."

She then surprised them both and hugged him. "I'll make things right, if I ever get to go home that is, I promise." He put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her away to see her eyes. Nodding he turned around and kept walking with her following.

They came out in a field and Sakura's hope for an escape was increased by that, she had more of a chance now. If she would only be out there for an hour maybe two then she would have enough chakra to change her eyes and then the rest would follow.

"Welcome Haruno-san, I've been waiting to see you for some time now, please take of your mask." An orange haired man said. "Pain-san." Sakura mocked bowed to him and removed her mask, better not push it too far.

"A pink haired kunoichi, I have to admit that is a first for me." Sakura said nothing but tied her hair up in a messy high ponytail, ready for a battle if it came to that. She then felt something cut her left arm right under her ANBU tattoo.

"You do not ignore Leader-sama." Came a cold woman's voice. Sakura looked up from the cut to a blue haired woman that was now standing next to Pain.

"Last time I checked he wasn't _my _leader." Sakura just earned her self two more cuts on the left hand under the first one, she didn't flinch. "You want me here because you desire my power." She turned to Pain ignoring the origami master, Konan. "But you don't know how it works or how you can take it for your own, that's why I'm here but not rotting away in the woods."

Eight more cuts on her face and legs, still she didn't flinch and seemed not noticing them. "You can't take it from my by force and I refuse to join you. I'm an ANBU captain of the leaf village and I'm loyal to my village. So either release me or kill me, there is no other chose in this matter." Over thirty cuts were delivered on her body but still Sakura stood proud and tall, never moving an inch.

"Konan stop." The man said impressed with the young girl that stood in front of him. "Girl I will not release you nor kill you until I have seen this power for my self." Sakura wiped some blood from her chin. She needed fifteen minutes more and then she would be good to go.

"Alright I'll show you but I will need a few minutes." He nodded. "You have ten minutes to clean your self up." He gave a sign to Tobi and he ran away and came back with some clean cloth and bandages. Sakura thanked him and sat on the ground wiping the blood of her and wrapping the cuts up. "You know I've always wanted to see how you do that." Sakura said out of the blue looking up at Konan.

"Would you mind if you showed me just a bit." The woman glared at the younger girl and then she pulled out of her hand a paper and it formed in to a rose. Sakura tilted her head and looked at her.

"So you can make paper out of your skin, impressive. I'll hand it to you, you're much better at making something out of this than Deidara is with his clay." That made Konan smile and the rose came flying to Sakura who took it from the air, looking out for the thorns on it.

"Thank you." Sakura examined the paper flower for some time and tested it with her finger with the results of cutting her finger. "Are all your origami so sharp?" The woman nodded. "This is the perfect weapon in a stealth mission, no noise form it, can pull it out of your skin and people never would expect an origami flower to be deadly."

Sakura twisted the flower between her fingers. Fifteen minutes had passed and Sakura stood up facing Pain. "Alright, you want to see what I can do." The Akatsuki all waited for Sakura to change or do something but nothing happened.

"You have to attack me." Sakura said like that was obvious. Pain wasted no time and attacked her making her jump out of the way, it went like that for a minute or two when he lost his patience. "You're not changing." The voice was threatening.

Just then Sakura felt like she had enough chakra and smiled at him. "I am now." And she got her catlike eyes and that was soon followed by fangs, cat ears, claws and to both her and the Akatsuki's surprise two tails. She crunched down and stopped dodging and started to attack him full force making the other Akatsuki join the battle.

"Neko." Sakura thought. "I can't safe you now, they're too many but I promise to come back and take you away from here." She felt the cat stir.

"_That's alright child, get your self out of danger._" Sakura was about to turn around and run for her life back to Konoha when she felt a familiar chakra. "Naruto." She said making all stop.

Out of the forest that was on the right of the field Naruto came out with company, Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Gaara, Hinata, Jiraja and Anko. Sakura was happy to see her friends and jumped over to them smiling. "Sakura what happened to you!?" Naruto yelled and everyone was gaping at her.

"Good to see you guys too, but I have no time to explain right now." Sakura turned around to face the Akatsuki who were standing close together ready to fight them. "Naruto I need to do something I promised a friend. Can you deal with this?" Naruto nodded and Sakura jumped to Jiraja pulling on his arm.

"I need you to help me." He followed her as she ran away in to the forest. "Sakura what happened to you?" He repeated the question Naruto had asked. "It's my kekkei genkai." She stopped and punched the ground below her making it collapse in to an open room.

Jumping down she kept running listening to the directions Neko was giving her. Finally she came to a room that had a big statue who's seven of nine eyes were open. "We need to get the tailed beasts out of there, can you do it?" Jiraja was flabbergast at what she said.

"You want me to release the tailed beasts!?" Sakura's eyes widened. "NO! Just to seal them in something else." He took a deep breath and then nodded, thinking that it was better than letting the Akatsuki have them.

"I'll need something to seal them in, it has to be something closed, at least partly closed." Sakura looked around and saw a door, running to them she saw it was a weaponry. She took sheaths of katanas, weapon pouches and one shield she saw, running back to him and dumping it on the floor he races a brow.

"What am I going to do with that?" He pointed to the shield. Sakura took it up and used her inhuman strength to bend it so it was like a bucket with a small hole she could easily close. "Are you ready?" He nodded and started doing hand seals and then called out something in a languish Sakura didn't recognize, the mouth of the statue opened and out came a sea green chakra.

Sakura took up one of the pouches and held it while Jiraja sealed the beast in it. "That was Isonade, the three tailed beast." He was panting. Sakura nodded and looked at him worried. "Do you think you can do them all?" He nodded and straightened up starting the chanting again, this time a bright green chakra came out and it went in to another pouch. Almost immediately came white chakra going in one of the sheaths.

"Those were Sokou and Houkou." Jiraja rested his hands on his knees that were shaking. Sakura ran up to him and made him sit down. "Rest for a bit, we have a little time." She then went in his pocket and took out a pen walking up to the sealed beasts and writing on the items.

"What are you doing?" Sakura smiled at him sheepishly. "I'm marking them so I'll remember who is who." Jiraja sweat dropped at that. "Hey, you can seal in to humans to, can't you?" He was surprised at that out of the blue question. "Yes I can, what're you thinking?"

Sakura shrugged and turned around to face him. "Can you seal Nekomata in to me?" He narrowed his eyes. "Why would I do that?" Sakura looked up to the ceiling and huffed. "I promised her that I wouldn't have her sealed in to anyone else." Jiraja nodded even if he had no clue what the girl was talking about.

"You'll explain later." He said and stood up doing the chanting. When he had been able to seal a yellow chakra, Raijun, and a golden brown chakra, Kaku, in the last sheath and shield he was almost falling over in exhaustion. Sakura had to support him to the wall were he sat down again to catch his breath.

"I'm almost out of chakra." He said taking deep breaths Sakura was about to respond but a voice stopped her. "Your friends are in trouble, they can't hold out much longer." They looked up and were met with Itachi standing in the exit.

"We're almost done here, if Jiraja can seal the last two, then we're out of here." Sakura said placing a hand on the older man shoulder hindering him in getting up from the wall. "I hope you haven't forgotten your promise Sakura." Itachi said taking a step to her.

"No, I never forget a promise, Itachi-san. Can you help us?" He nodded making Sakura smile and hug him the second time that day. "Thank you." He patted her shoulder and she let go, they supported Jiraja and even though he was confused he started chanting again using the chakra Itachi was pushing in to his system.

This time a black chakra came out and headed straight for Sakura and entered her mouth, she stood completely still as this happened but collapsed when it was over. Panting she stood up wiping sweat of her head. "Now just one more to go and were safe." There was a loud explosion and suddenly the battle was in the room, Sakura looked franticly around until she found Gaara.

"Gaara!" She yelled at him, jumping from Deidara he came to stand next to her. "Do you want to have Shukaku back?" He looked confused, horrified and exited all at ones. "What do you mean, I don't want to become the emotionless monster again?"

Sakura listened for a second to Neko who was now fully inside of her. "He won't be as bad, they're weaker now and you'll have a better seal, you won't change back I swear and you would still be able to sleep." Gaara nodded at that and Sakura told him to go over to Jiraja and Itachi, and to not attack Itachi.

She took on Deidara instead and with her new strength she held her ground against him easily.

* * *

**A/N : Ok anybody wondering why Jiraja didn't die sealing them?... It's like this Minato was sealing a Kyuubi on a rampage while Jiraja was sealing weakened beasts after the ritual Akatsuki used and they all were on the same place holding still... Any questions will be answered if you ask... I want my reviews as fast as you can so I can update later today or tomorrow... ;P**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day you could find the Konoha nins resting in the forest after the fight, there were no casualties on their side but at least three Akatsuki members were dead. Sakura was hanging up side down in a tree by her two tails, worrying about the seals that kept the tailed beast inside the items and seemed to be talking to her self.

"I know that but… no I can't make them do it… because they're my friends… even so I love them and would never make them do it against their will… ok I'll ask, but if they say no then that's final."

Sakura let go of the branch she was hanging from, turning in the air she landed in front of the team there, most with gaping mouths staring at her. "I was wondering, the seals aren't going to hold for much longer and we need to place the beasts in a host, a human host." Sakura smiled at them and tilted her head to the side waiting for them to catch her drift.

"Sakura you're a cat!" Was all she got from Naruto. "Not exactly a cat, this is my kekkei genkai. Kind of like the Byakugan only I can turn it of and on." Then there was a whisper in her ear. "You never fully explained it to us."

She was so startled that she hit Kisame that was standing behind her, making him fly in to a tree. "Sorry Fishy, you startled me." Sakura said grabbing his arm pulling him back up. "Remind me never to do that again." He said to no one in particular. "I think you and Kitty will get along quiet nicely." Sakura said smiling.

"Who's Kitty?" Gaara turned around answering. "My older brother." Kisame raced an eyebrow at that. "Ok, tell me again why they're here." Anko butted in pointing at Kisame and then at Itachi. "They're under my protection, I'm going to try and _redeem_them or something, in the eyes of the village." Sakura said taking a step in front of the two criminals.

"Sakura you know that the elders could consider you a traitor for doing this." Kakashi said leaning against a tree. Sakura took a back flip and landed on a branch now with her ANBU mask on and tilting her head. "And why would I betray my village, after all I am captain so I have no reason to do that."

Kakashi nodded and turned to Hinata that was looking uneasily at the sealed beasts. "I'll do it Sakura-chan if it's needed." Everyone there looked confused at this statement form the girl and looked from her to Sakura who was taking of her mask again.

"Sakura you're the ANBU captain!" Naruto yelled as she jumped down from the tree, punching him in the face when she walked by him. "You sure Hinata? I won't force you to do anything." Hinata smiled and nodded. "Better than have them running around wild."

That seemed to light a few light bulbs and Neji was by her side in an instant. "Hinata you can't do this, it's to dangerous and what would your father say?"

Hinata shook her head and pushed his hand of her shoulder. "He will have what he always wanted, me disowned and Hanabi as the next Hyuuga head." She then looked at Sakura, past her cousin stunned and shocked face. "Can it be done now, while I still have the guts to do it?"

Sakura nodded and walked over to the sealed items, picking up one she nodded. "This is the six-tailed weasel Raijun, I think that he'll be right for you." Hinata nodded and they walked to Jiraja. "Girl you'll be the death of me." He said heaving him self up.

Minutes later it was done and Hinata was lying panting on the ground. "You alright? I know it hurts like a bitch." Sakura helped the girl up and she nodded. "Yeah I'm ok." She then paused like she was listening to something and then she groaned. "Uhh… He's cocky." Hinata just said shaking her head making Sakura smile.

"Yes I know, part of the reason I thought he was perfect for you." Hinata smiled and leaned against a tree resting. Anko looked at Sakura then Naruto, Gaara and finally at Hinata. "Can I have one too?" She asked and Sakura laughed walking to pick another item, handing it to her. "This is the four-tailed reptile thingy Sokou. You have this snake power and he's a reptile, you fit."

Anko took the pouch and walked over to Jiraja waving it in front of him. "Hey old man no time to rest, place this baby inside of me." He looked up at Sakura. "You think it's a good idea to let _her_have a tailed beast inside of her? She could destroy the world as we know it." Anko hit him on the head and he got up again.

The process went smoothly and when it was done Sakura was placing the rest of the items in Kakashi, Neji and Shikamaru's hands telling them who were who. "Neji this is Kaku the seven-tailed badger." She placed the shield in his hand and turned to Shikamaru. "This is the three-tailed turtle like thing Isonade." He took the pouch she handed to him looking bored.

Finally she turned to her old sensei. "Now your mask will fit you better, this the five-tailed dog Houkou, I think you're going to like each other in more than one way." Itachi and Kisame stood still watching while the shinobi were made hosts.

"Why do you think she wants to help us? What if we don't want any help?" Kisame asked his partner looking at the pinkette. "I don't know about you Kisame but I miss my home and I am ready to go back and tell the truth." Kisame looked down at his now sitting partner and mimicked his position.

"Kid, I think you're right." He leaned back in to the tree smiling. "That girl's something alright." Itachi smiled a little at this noticing the glance sent his way from the pinkette. "Yes, she's quite something."

* * *

Entering the gates Sakura quickly placed her mask back on and headed straight to the Hokage tower. Villagers were frightened when they saw Itachi and Kisame and shinobi didn't relax until they saw that it was the ANBU captain walking ahead of the S-class criminals.

Sakura made the rest of the team wait outside the office and walked in with Itachi and Kisame following her. When she was inside the Hokage and the counsel were there waiting for her.

"Ah, glad to have you back save and sound captain. You can let your team take them to the cells." One of the elders said pointing at the Akatsuki members. "No. I'll not allow you to put them in to a cell, torture them for information or sentence them to death."

The room went quiet staring at her. "What? They are criminals, they deserve to be punished, are you betraying your village?" Sakura glared at the man that spoke up. "I will not let Itachi be punished for something the counsel ordered him to do, and as for Kisame he had no chose."

There was an uproar in the room but stopped when the only female counsel member spoke up. "Let her explain." Sakura smiled, she knew there was a reason she liked the woman.

"As you know I was captured by them after I sent Deer and Canary away. I had an idea why they were attacking us and I felt no reason to place them in danger when they were after me."

She was stopped by one of the males. "Why did they only want you, what is so special about you except begin an ANBU captain?" Sakura looked the man in the eye. "They were after my kekkei genkai. After begin in a cell for four days their leader Pein wanted to see how it worked. I fought him and was lucky begin able to activate it and even luckier when the rescue team came forth. Itachi and Kisame did not fight back in the battle and Itachi helped me and Jiraja seal the tailed beasts and take them with us."

The lady interrupted. "Where are the beasts now?" Sakura smiled a little. "We had to seal them later in hosts, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Mitarachi Anko, Hatake Kakashi and Sabaku no Gaara are the new hosts of the one- till seven-tailed beasts."

Ones again there was a uproar in the room that was quieted down when Tsunade slammed her fist in the table braking it in half. "Be quiet!" They all went silent looking at the Hokage. "Cat, there were seven beasts like you said but you only mentioned six hosts, tell me are you the seventh host?"

Sakura nodded and Tsunade sighed sitting back down. "I am curious about what kind of kekkei genkai you have." A younger man said looking at the captain tilting his head. Sakura didn't hesitate and changed in to her full mode swishing her two tails around.

"I am the last descendant of the childes Nekomata the two-tailed cat had with her human husband."

A man slammed his fist down. "Hokaga-sama I have to object, first of you choose a captain without our agreement and now we find out that she's a demon child, have her removed form her position and out of this village. She can not be trusted, she has already proven that by bringing those criminals in here!"

Sakura said nothing but looked at her sensei. "Cat why don't you show them why I trust you above all others for this position I placed you in?" Sakura bowed and reached up grasping her mask. "Haruno Sakura, captain of the ANBU squat, medical ninja, at your serves."

They were all shocked at seeing a pink haired, sixteen year old girl standing in front of them, they were expecting something a little older.

"Sakura is my apprentice and she would never betray her village no mater what, even if she has demon blood in her veins she can still be trusted better then anyone I know. Or are you saying that the Kazekage isn't trustworthy because he has a demon resting in side of him?" Tsunade asked looking over the counsel members with a glare.

* * *

For six hours they were in there discussing what they would do with Itachi and Kisame and in the end they were allowed to stay in the village under the care of Sakura and they could not carry weapons for ten months and after that they would not be allowed to do any missions for a year at least.

Sakura came out tired as hell, walking home with her two new roommates. "Here we are, Kisame your room is down that isle second door to the left, Itachi you'll be staying upstairs in the room opposite of mine, I'll show you." Sakura walked up the stairs and opened the room he would be staying in.

"Here you go, I'm going to get some sleep, I'm pooped." But before she could walk away Itachi grabbed he arm, turned her around and smashed his lips to hers. "Thank you Sakura." Sakura smiled up at him.

"I think I like how you say thanks, but I still think you have a lot to thank for." She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him back making him smile in to the kiss, knowing that this would be the start of a good relationship.

* * *

**A/N : Ok this is the end of this story and I do hope that you liked it... And just to make things clear about the jinchuuriki (is it right?)and their hosts...**

**Gaara has the one-tailed raccoon dog Sukaku again...**

**Sakura has the two-tailed cat Nekomata...**

**Shikamaru has the three-tailed turtle thingy Isonade...**

**Anko has the four-tailed reptile Sokou...**

**Kaksahi has the five-tailed dog Houkou...**

**Hinata has the six-tailed weasel Raijun...**

**Neji has the seven-taild badger Kaku...**

**The eight-tailed beast is still in Killer Bee...**

**Well review please and tell me what you think and stuff... Oh and please vote on my profile on what story I should focus on next there are five stories that I've started and I can't decide which one I should finish first and publish... Thank you for reading... ;P**


End file.
